Reencuentro
by Lady of Duel
Summary: El pasado de Judai es algo doloroso del cual no quiere hablar,Judai tiene una hermana? Asuka esta enamorada de el y Judai se siente atraído por ella.¿Que pasara con la llegada de la supuesta hermana de Judai?
1. Pensamientos

**Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni sus personajes me pertenecen,son de Kazuki Takahashi,si fuera mio,todas las parejas se hubieran confesado hace muchoo y habría mas yaoi**

Edades: Judai-17  
Rumia-17-  
Asuka: 17  
Fubuki: 19  
Sho: 17  
Ryo: 19  
Edo: 16  
Manjoume: 17  
Kenzan: 16  
Johan: 17

**1:Pensamientos**

**Era un día normal en la academia de duelo,o eso creían todos, a excepción de un chico del dormitorio Osiris Red el cual recordaba días de su niñez con tristeza,pero tratando de que ninguno de sus compañeros y amigos lo notara,pero una amiga si lo noto.**

Asuka: ¿Judai que te pasa? Has estado muy callado en todo el día.

Judai: no es nada,Asuka es solo que he estado pensando un poco.

Manjoume:¿Este torpe pensando?Las señales del apocalipsis están llegando a nosotros-Dijo con un tono burlón-

Kenzan:No seas tan exagerado soldado,que el sargento no piense mucho no significa que no pueda hacerlo.

Judai:No me estas ayudando,Kenzan.

Sho:y se puede saber que tanto piensas?

Judai:eh..yo, recordé un día en que... conseguí una carta cuando era pequeño..-Dijo Judai muy nervioso-

Kenzan:y que carta era sargento?

Judai:Ese era el problema,no recuerdo el nombre

Manjoume: Así que solo es eso.

Asuka:Judai,si quieres contarnos algo te escucharemos-quien no se creyó las palabras de Judai-recuerdalo.

Judai: Arigato,Asuka,bueno es hora de volver.

Asuka:(Cuando te diré de mis sentimientos Judai?)

**Al otro día en la oficina de Samejima**

Cronos:Bueno,con eso esta todo listo señorita Yuki

Samejima: Seras parte de Obelisk Blue,espero que tu traslado sea un éxito y seas tan buena duelista como tu expediente dice.

¿?:Arigato,Cronos-sensei,Samejima-san.


	2. La estudiante transferida

**_Holaa espero que les haya gustado mi primer capitulo,ahora Judai tiene una hermana?No se de donde salio esta loca idea,pero me gusto la idea espero que a ustedes tambien les guste mi loca idea xD_**

**_Bueno unas aclaraciones_**

**_ej:Asuka:hola. Aca habla normalmente_**

**_(Que parecida)En este son los pensamientos_**

**_-cansada-y aclaraciones sobre como esta el personaje _**

**2:La estudiante transferida**

**Asuka estaba de camino a su dormitorio cuando sintió que alguien le hablaba.**

Junko:Asukaa!¿Donde estabas?

Momoe: Hay una estudiante transferida que se instalara mañana!

Asuka:¿Y?

Junko:Cronos-sensei queria que tu le mostraras la academia creo que se llama Yumia, o algo asi

Momoe:No,no!Se llamaba Rumia!

Asuka:Rumia?Que nombre parecido a...

Junko: ¿A quien?

Asuka:No,no es nada ire a ver al profesor Cronos luego ahora solo quiero ir a mi habitacion

Momoe:¿Cuando te confesaras Asuka?

Asuka;¿Confesarme?-Pregunto mientras se sonrojaba-?¿A quien?

Junko: Pues al unico estudiante de Osiris Red que es tan distraido como para no darse cuenta que la Reina Obelisk esta interesada en él!

Asuka:Es que no se en que momento hacerlo!

Momoe:Solo debes decirselo,lo que pase despues no importa

Asuka:¿CÓMO TERMINAMOS EN ESTE TEMA?

Junko:Bueno,vas a ir a ver a Cronos o no?

Asuka:ehh sii adioss!

**Asuka se aleja de Junko y Momoe y llega al pasillo de la oficina de Cronos**

Cronos:Tenjouin-kun!

Asuka:Cronos-sensei me había llamado?

Cronos:Si,quiero que le muestres la academia a una estudiante transferida-miro a la puerta- pasa Yuki-kun

**Entra una chica de aproximadamente 1,60 castaña,con dos coletas que le llegaban hasta la cintura y ojos color marron**

¿?:Si,un gusto conocerte Asuka nombre es Rumia Yuki

Asuka:(Yuki ¿Ese no es el apellido de Judai?)Un gusto Yuki

Rumia:Ah, no seas tan formal dime Rumia,Tenjouin!

Asuka:Vale,entonces yo soy Asuka

Rumia:Bien!Entonces ¿Tu me mostraras la academia Asuka?

Asuka:Si!

**Dan un recorrido por toda la academia,comenzando por los dormitorios hasta llegar a Osiris,y en el camino todo el que la veia se la quedaba mirando.**

Asuka:¡Bueno este es el dormitorio rojo!Los duelistas de aqui no son los mejores,pero son muy buenas personas!

Rumia: he oido que el mejor duelista de toda la academia esta aqui,¿es cierto?

Asuka:Si,es cierto

Rumia:¿Y porque esta en Osiris Red,podria estar en Obelisk blue no?

Asuka:Si,pero digamos que no le importa

Rumia:Lo entiendo bien,me hubiera dado lo mismo estar en obelisk o en osiris,no es realmente importante el color de un uniforme,para mi es mas importante ser como soy y divertirme en los duelos ¿No crees?

Asuka:Dices lo mismo que diria él!

Rumia:Que coincidencia!

Asuka:Bueno,hay que ir a clases Rumia.

Rumia:Que aburrido!

Asuka:(Definitivamente es muy parecida a Judai,debo llegue una estudiante con su apellido,color de cabello y ojos igual que él y con su misma personalidad no debe ser coincidencia)

Asuka:Rumia que hay de tu familia como es?

Rumia:-nerviosa-emm,buenoo yoo vivia con una tía y tengo un hermano al que no veo hace mucho.

Asuka:y porque no lo ves?

Rumia:Es una muy larga historia,te aseguro que te aburrira,asi que por ahora vayamos a clases,supongo que sera mas entretenido para ti que esto.

Asuka:Esta bien (Y es muy buena eludiendo preguntas)

**Asuka y Rumia llegan al salon de clases,muchos de sus compañeros al verla,les parecia hermosa la chica nueva.**

Sho:Asuka,¿Crees que Aniki llegara tarde a clases como siempre?

Asuka:Seguro que si Sho.

..

Asuka:Ah!Perdon,Sho ella es una estudiante transferida su nombre es Rumia Yuki,Rumia él es Sho Marufuji

Rumia:Marufuji?He oido ese nombre antes..AH!Marufuji Ryo!Hell Kaiser!

Asuka:Si,el es su hermano menor.

Sho:Mucho gusto yuki-chan

Rumia:Rumia esta bien,Marufuji-kun

Sho:sho esta bien tambien,Rumia-chan

**En eso llega Cronos y luego Judai aparece jadeando,como si hubiera corrido,y efectivamente corrio desde el dormitorio hasta el salon.**

Cronos:Yuki,cuantas veces llegara tarde!

Judai:No llegue tan tarde esta vez!

Cronos:sientese!La alumna nueva entra

Rumai:Si Cronos-sensei

Cronos:Su nombre es Rumia Yuki,es una estudiante transferida de la academia del norte,sean amables con ella.

**Judai no escucho esto,porque ya se habia perdido en su mundo.**

Rumia:Un gusto conocerlos a todos!

Cronos:Bueno,pasemos al examen de cartas trampa y mounstros efecto

Todos:EXAMEN?

Rumia:¡¿Qué?!Es mi primer día aqui y tendre un examen?!

Cronos:Muy bien-agarra una lista y empieza a nombrar estudiantes y comienza a tomar examenes y cuando termina-Espero que estos examenes tengan buenos resultados!

Sho:Aniki,que contestaste en la parte de atras

Judai:¿PARTE DE ATRAS?

Sho:Si

Judai:Como que habia parte de atras!No conteste nada!

Sho:Aniki,nunca cambiaras


	3. Encuentro esperado

_**Bueno,no hay mucho que decir,disfruten el cap 3 de Reencuentro dejen reviews! **_  
_**3:El encuentro esperado**_

**Judai,Sho,Kenzan y Manjoume van a la cafetería donde aparece Asuka con Rumia.**

Asuka:Chicos quiero presentarles a la estudiante transferida su nombre es Rumia Yuki

Rumia:Un gusto a todos.

Judai:(Rumia?!Imposible!)

Kenzan:Mi nombre es Tyrano Kenzan,soldada

Manjome :Estas viendo a Manjoume Thunder!

Judai : ...

Asuka: Judai?

Judai: Ah!perdón,soy Judai Yuki

Rumia:Ju...dai Yu..ki?

Judai:Ru..mi..a?

Rumia salta sobre Judai,abrazándolo y terminando en el piso,ganándose la atención de todos los presentes

Judai:Rumia...En...en verdad eres tú?

Rumia:Si,soy yo Judai-onichan

Todos:ONICHAN?!

Kenzan:ella...

Asuka:acaba...

Sho:de decir.

Manjoume:Onichan?

...

Sho:-saliendo del shock-¿¡Como que tenias una hermana y nunca nos contaste nada Aniki?!

Judai:es..una muy larga historia..me sentiría mas cómodo si habláramos de esto en los dormitorios

Asuka:Sera lo mejor

Judai,Rumia,Asuka y los demás van al dormitorio de Rumia

Sho:Bueno ahora cuentenos que es lo que pasa!

Judai:Bueno-respira profundamente-Rumia y yo somos hermanos gemelos.

Rumia:Nací con un problema en la vista,necesitaba un tratamiento muy especializado que solo se aplicaba en España

Judai:Tenemos una tía que vive allí,como nosotros no podíamos mudarnos a España,nuestros padres creyeron que lo mejor seria que Rumia se fuera con nuestra tía.

Rumia:Siempre venían a verme cuando había tiempo libre,el cual era muy escaso.

Judai:Pero un día hubo una terrible discusión entre mi padre y mi tía,ese era un día lluvioso, nos quedamos a pasar la noche y luego volvimos a nuestra casa,pero nunca más volvimos a ver a Rumia

Rumia:Solo podía escribirles 2 cartas por mes,siempre una era para mis padres y otra para Judai,pero ahora termine el tratamiento y pude ingresar a la academia del norte,gracias a un conocido que me dejo hacer el examen.

Judai:y por lo que veo te transfirieron y terminaste aquí

Rumia:Si,trabaje muy duro para que me transfirieran aquí,vi tu duelo con un tipo llamado Manjoume Jun,y pensé que probablemente tu también hubieras elegido la academia de duelos y que en ese caso no seria una idea tan descabellada venir a buscarte aquí

Judai:Me alegra oír eso,Rumi-chan

Rumia:Te he extrañado muchísimo,Judai-onichan

Asuka:¿ehmm quieren que los dejemos solos para que puedan hablar?

Rumia:Si no es mucho pedir.

Sho:Vale los veremos luego,adiós

**Sho,Asuka,Manjoume y Kenzan salen de la habitación**

Judai:Te ha crecido el cabello-cerrando los ojos y tocando su cabello-tienes puestos los coleteros de cerezo.

Rumia:la promesa debajo de nuestro árbol de cerezo hace 7 años-sonriente-

**Flashback**

**Estan Rumia y Judai,de aproximadamente 10 años bajo un árbol**

**Rumia estaba llorando y los ojos de Judai reflejaban tristeza**

Rumia:Es increíble que pase esto no quiero!

Judai:Yo tampoco quiero,pero no podemos hacer nada

**Un coletero de Rumia comienza a caerse de su cabello que lo tenia recién llegando a su hombro**

Rumia:Ah!Se rompió!Ire a buscar otro

Judai:déjalo suelto!Te queda muy bonito tu cabello así,seguro que si fuera mas largo seria mas bonito!

Rumia:En serio?Entonces prometo que no me cortare mi cabello hasta que vuelva a ver a Judai-onichan!

Judai:en ese caso te voy a dar un regalo Rumi,cierra los ojos

Rumia:vale!

Judai saca una pequeña cajita con dos coleteros con el diseño de una flor de cerezo y se los coloca a su hermana

Judai:Listo,abre los ojos

Rumia:-abre los ojos-me pusiste coleteros?

Judai:Tocalos y dime si te gustan

Rumia:son..flores de cerezo no?

Judai:Si,quería dartelos cuando nos fuéramos pero creo que las cosas no podrán ser así.

Rumia:Te juro que los cuidare muy bien!

**Fin flashback**

Rumia:Jure que los cuidaría y que no me cortaría el cabello.

Judai:Y vaya que lo has echo bien-le da un abrazo-si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar...

Rumia:Te aseguro que no es un sueño,este es el encuentro por el que espere mas de 7 añ encuentro esperado...

De repente el estomago de Judai hace un gruñido

Rumia:¿Quieres ir a comer algo?  
Judai:Por supuesto!

**Siento que realmente estaba inspirada,bueno gracias a iloveyugiohGX93 por tu review,me alegra que te haya gustado mi cap **


	4. Judai celoso?

**Espero que les guste el cap 4,queria probar esta idea y creo que no me quedo mal disfrutenlo!**

**4: Judai Celoso?**

**Judai iba camino a su habitacion con Sho y Kenzan,acompañados por Rumia**

Sho:oye Rumia-chan porque no te quedas a cenar con nosotros?

Rumia:Seguro?No molestare?

Kenzan:Claro que no molestaras sargenta!

Rumia:...Sargenta?

Judai: Dejalo asi Rumi

¿?:JUUUUUDAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Judai:No me digan que es quien yo creo-miro a Kenzan y Sho-

Sho:Dijiste que no te dijieramos.

Kenzan:Lamento informarle sargento que si es él

**Llega Fubuki luego de estar corriendo detras de ellos**

Fubuki:Judai,es cierto que tienes una hermanaa?!

Judai:Si Fubuki-san

Fubuki:-mira a Rumia-WOW EN VERDAD SON HERMANOS!-toma la mano de Rumia-Un gusto son Fubuki Tenjoin

Rumia:Ru..mia Yuki

Fubuki:-abraza a Rumia-Rumia-chan eres muy kawaii(adorable)

Rumia:-se sonroja-A..rigato Fubuki-san

Judai:-con una mirada intimidante-Fubuki-san,sueltala

Fubuki:Nunca crei que llegaria el dia en que viera a Judai celoso y actuando sobreprotectoramente!

Judai:Fubuki-san!

**Llega Asuka**

Asuka:Perdon Judai ,yo le conte a Fubuki-nisan lo de tu hermana y cuando los vimos salio corriendo

Fubuki:No puedes culparme por que Rumia-chan sea tan kawaii!

Rumia:-completamente roja-por favor pare Fubuki-san

Fubuki:Lo ves!Incluso cuando se sonroja es extremadamente tierna!

Judai:Fubuki-san.

Fubuki:Es muy kawaii!

Judai:Fubuki-san! Sueltala de una vez,la vas a asfixiar!

Fubuki:ah!lo había olvidado!Te lastime Rumia-chan?

Rumia:No,no es nada Fubuki-san

Asuka:perdoname Rumia,fue mi culpa

Rumia:En serio no es nada

**Llega Manjoume**

Manjoume:Oigan torpes,Tenjoin-kun,volvio Phoenix y los estaba buscando.

Judai:Edo?

Kenzan:¿Que hace aqui?

Edo: Es cruel de tu parte Kenzan.

Judai,Kenzan,Asuka,Sho:Edo!

Rumia:Edoooo-Abraza a Edo-le he encontrado por fin lo he encontrado

Edo:-corresponde al abrazo-que suerte Rumia y ¿Quien es?

**Rumia toma a Edo del brazo y lo lleva con Judai**

Rumia:Edo,te lo presento él es Judai Yuki,Judai,él es Edo Phoenix

Edo:¿Tu eres su hermano?Vaya que es una sorpresa!

Judai:¿Como conoces a Rumi?

Rumia:Esto..onichan recuerdas que te dije que alguien me ayudo a entrar a la academia del norte?

Judai:Si,era Edo?

Rumia:Si,veran nos conocimos en la sastreria de Tia Miriel hace 3 años

Flashback

**Eran vacaciones de verano,Rumia estaba en la sastreria atendiendo clientes,pero ese día no habia nadie,de repente la puerta se abrio y entro un chico,seguido de un hombre**

Hombre:Disculpe jovencita,no tiene un traje como para el chico?

Rumia:Enseguida le confirmo señor

**Biipp Biipp**

**El hombre responde a su telefono.**

Hombre:si,de inmediato-cuelga-Edo,debo irme,recoge el traje y ve al hotel si?

Edo:esta bien,D,nos vemos luego

**El "D" se va dejando a Edo y a Rumia solos**

Rumia:Esto,de que color quiere el traje?

Edo:Cualquiera estara bien.

**Rumia avanzaba hacia un almacen cuando de repente se torcio el tobillo y se cayo,tirando todas sus cartas de duelo de mounstro que tenia en su bolsillo**

Rumia:Waah,perdoneme

Edo:No importa toma-le dice mientras le da unas cartas-duelo de mounstros no?

Rumia:Si,me gusta mucho el juego,te gusta jugar?

Edo:Si-la ayuda a levantarse-mi nombre es Edo Phoenix

Rumia:yo soy Rumia Yuki

Edo:¿Jugamos una partida?

Rumia:Pero,ese hombre dijo que tenias que recojer el traje e irte

Edo:Tienes razon,bueno que te parece si paso luego y vamos a comer algo?

Rumia:eh?pero es que yo..

Edo:Vamos,te aseguro que sera divertido

Rumia:Bueno esta bien!

**Fin Flashback**

Rumia:Desde ese dia Edo es mi mejor amigo

Judai:Ya veo-mira a Edo con ojos de "si le haces algo te matare"-

Edo:Nunca crei que viviria para ver a Judai celoso!

Rumia:-sonrojada-Edo!

Edo:Judai no es del tipo que se muestra asi,es la primera vez que esta asi

Rumia:ya veo.

**Bueno,terminado el cap 4,es demasiado extraño ver a Judai celoso! Miriel fue un nombre que teclee completamente al azar y mal no me quedo,espero que lo hayan disfrutado,dejen reviews!=D**


	5. Aceptando sentimientos

**Perdon por no actualizar antes pero estoy a unas semanas de terminar trimestre y a TODOS LOS PROFESORES se les antoja poner las evaluaciones en la misma semana y despues faltan ¬¬**

**bueno luego de ver a Judai celoso,vamos a ver que pasa con Edo y Rumia!**

**5:Aceptando Sentimientos**

**Edo y Rumia estaban caminando juntos camino a la cafeteria de Obelisk**

Edo:Rumia,tengo que ir a otro lado primero,te vere mas tarde si?

Rumia:Vale adios Edo!-con una gran sonrisa-

Edo:-pone su mano en la cabeza de Rumia y le da un beso en la frente-Me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado a tu hermano,esa sonrisa es muy bonita

Rumia:-se sonroja-A..arigato Edo,te vere luego.

**Edo se va,y llega Asuka**

Asuka:¿A que se debe ese sonrojo Rumia?

Rumia:Q-Que sonrojo Asuka?-tapandose la cara con las manos-

Asuka:Quien es el afortunado que hace que te sonrojes asi?

Rumia:N-Na-Nadie Asuka!-tartamudeo-

Asuka:Ow,vamos debe haber un afortunado que haga que te sonrojes asi

Rumia:¿Y que me dices de ti?¿No hay ningun afortunado?-se defendio-

Asuka:-se sonroja-P-Pues no

Rumia:¿Y por que te sonrojas?

Asuka:Te dire quien es si tu me dices quien es!

Rumia:Pe-pero..

Asuka:Bueno,no importa vamos a la cafeteria

**Rumia y Asuka se van a la cafeteria mientras con Judai,Kenzan,Sho y Manjoume**

Sho:Anikii,Rumia-chan es en verdad bonita!

Kenzan:y que lo digas soldado!

Manjoume:Pero digamos que ella saco la belleza y tu...

Judai:¿Y yo que saque Manjoume?

Sho:seguro que quiere decir que tu hermana es mas bonita por ser mujer!

Judai:Bueno,y yo que saque?

Kenzan:Le caes muy bien a Rei

Judai:Tenias que nombrarla?

Sho:Bueno es la verdad Aniki

Judai:Bueno,da igual,los vere luego tengo que hablar con Edo

**Judai se va y en el camino se encuentra con Asuka y Rumia**

Judai:Asuka!Rumia!

Asuka:Judai,que pasa?

Judai:No vieron a Edo?

Rumia:Edo me dijo que tenia que hacer unas cosas

Asuka:-le susurra al oido a Rumia-Asi que Edo es el afortunado?

Rumia:A-Asuka!-Sonrojandose un poco pero no lo suficiente para que Judai lo notara-

Judai:Te dijo a donde fue?

Rumia:No.

Judai:Bueno,le buscare luego

Asuka:Ju-Judai estabamos por ir a la cafeteria ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?-un poco sonrojada,pero de nuevo no lo suficiente para que Judai se diera cuenta-

Judai:Eh?Claro me encantaria Asuka

Asuka:Bueno,vamos

**Llega la noche **

**Rumia y Asuka estan en la habitacion de Rumia**

Rumia:Ahh~ es tan maravilloso-Dijo mientras salia de ducharse

Asuka:Vamos!Dime quien es!

Rumia:No,no te lo dire!-con un tono un tanto burlon-

Asuka:Oh,vamos tu me dijiste que me lo dirias!

Rumia:peroo es que.

Asuka:¿Es Sho?

Rumia:No,Sho es un tanto pequeño para mi

Asuka:¿Kenzan?

Rumia: no tampoco,no trates de adivinar!

Asuka:¿Fubuki?

Rumia:No,no es por nada pero Fubuki-san es un tanto,esto..loco

Asuka:Vamos dime!Si no me lo dices me quedare esperando que sueñes con él!

Rumia:Bueno te lo diré pero escucha bien por que solo lo dire una vez!

Asuka:Claro!

Rumia:-sonrojada-Es.E-do.

Asuka:Edo?Entonces lo que dije es cierto?Edo fue el que hizo que te sonrojes asi?

Rumia:Si,el me dió un beso aqui-señala su frente-

Asuka:Awww que tierrnooooo!

Rumia:Bueno,ahora tu me diras!

Asuka:Eh?

Rumia:Tu lo dijiste esta tarde,tu me lo dirias si yo te lo decia!

Asuka:eh,buenoo-tambien se sonroja-es...Ju-dai

Rumia:Eh?Te gusta Judai-onichan?

Asuka:S-Si

Rumia:Adivinare,él es tan distraido que aun no se ha dado cuenta de lo que sientes por él

Asuka:Exacto!

Rumia:Bueno,espero poder ayudarte a que te confieses Asuka

Asuka:Digo lo mismo,espero poder ayudarte!

**Bueno,aceptaron los sentimientos pero la pregunta es ¿Y los chicos que sienten?Lo averiguaremos prontoo,gracias por leer,dejen reviews porfa :)**


	6. Fiebre y pesadilla

_**Bueno,intente hacer un POV en la parte del sueño de Rumia espero que haya salido**_

**6:Fiebre y pesadilla**

**Rumia estaba dando vueltas en su cama,sentía frio,aunque tuviera 2 mantas cubriendola y estaban en una horrible pesadilla**

**Rumia POV**

_**Era un duelo,un hombre que no reconoci y Judai ,intente moverme pero me doy cuenta de que estoy atada y otro hombre me estaba mirando,por lo que escucho que le dice el hombre a Judai**_

Hombre:Vamos,pierde el duelo,si no tu linda hermanita sufrira las horribles consecuencias.

_**¿Sufrire las consecuencias?**_

Judai:Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

**En el campo habia una carta boca abajo del campo de Judai y Bustinatrix en modo de defensa,1000lp y el hombre no tenia cartas boca abajo pero tenia un mounstro con 2000 atkp y tambien 1000 lp**

Hombre:Muy bien mi turno,sera el ultimo turno coloco una carta boca abajo,Cursed of Dragon(lo escribi bien?)ataca a Bustinatrix,ahora activo mi trampa Anillo destructor y anillo de defensa!

**Judai cae al piso,su contador de LP cae a 0,y se desvanece diciendome,"Perdón".**

**Fin Rumia POV**

Rumia:(Abro los ojos,estoy en mi habitación,seguro todo fue un mal sueño)

**Rumia termina todas sus clases,y se va a la azotea de la escuela a descansar**

Rumia:vaya,estoy muy cansada.

**De repente aparece un pequeño espiritu haciendo soniditos**

Rumia:Si,Ebon estoy bien.(El espiritu es Ebon Magician Curran,ella tambien podia ver los espiritus de duelo de mounstros)

**Rumia ve a un pequeño animal que se parece a un gatito,de color morado y con ojos rojos corriendo.**

Rumia:Un espiritu?

¿?:Ruby!

Rumia:Ru-by?

**Ruby salto sobre ella,cuando llego un chico peliverdeazulado con ojos color esmeralda (SI TENIA QUE PONER A JOHAN NO PODIA DEJARLO AFUERA!)**

Chico:Ruby!Ven aqui inmediatamente

Rumia:¿Se llama Ruby?

Chico:Si,¿Puedes verlo?

Rumia:Si,¿Como te llamas?

Chico:Johan Andersen y este de aqui es mi amigo Carbunco Ruby,tu como te llamas?

Rumia:Rumia Yuki,un placer

**Rumia intento levantarse pero al hacerlo se sintio mareada cayendo sobre el pecho de Johan**

Johan:Te sientes bien?

Rumia:Si solo estoy un poco marea-tratando de decir esto se desmayo quedando sostenida por Johan-

Johan:-puso una mano en la frente de Rumia-Tienes fiebre!

**Johan levanto a Rumia corriendo hacia la enfermeria**

**Johan llego hasta la puerta de la enfermeria y entro**

Johan:Ayukawa-sensei esta aqui?

Ayukawa:Estoy aqui,que paso?Johan-kun?-dijo al notar a Johan-

Johan:Si soy yo,debe ayudar a esta estudiante,tiene fiebre

Ayukawa:Colocala en esa cama,sabes su nombre?

Johan:-la coloco en la cama-Me dijo que se llamaba Rumia Yuki.

Ayukawa:Bien,dejalo todo en mis manos,puedes irte

Johan:Arigato,sensei

**Mientras en otra parte**

Judai:Ah~ estoy aburrido,Sho tengamos un duelo

Sho:Pero...Aniki...me derrotaras

Judai:-hace un puchero-que aburrido!

Kenzan:Oye sargento porque no tienes un duelo con Rumia-chan?

Judai:Bueno eso es porque-de repente su comunicador comenzo a sonar mostrando a Ayukawa-sensei-Sensei!¿Que pasó?

Ayukawa:Rumia-chan esta aqui en la enfermeria,tiene fiebre,Johan-kun la trajo hace un rato

Judai:Johan esta en la academia?Rumia tiene fiebre?!-Pregunto-

Ayukawa:Si,no es muy grave pero crei que lo tenias que saber Judai-kun

Judai:Ire de inmediato,sensei

**Mientras tanto,Rumia comenzo a tener esa horrible pesadilla de vuelta,pero esta vez,Judai sufria mas,se desesperaba al no poder ayudar a su hermano,pero de repente sintio a alguien llamandola.**

Judai:Rumia

Rumia:um-comenzando a abrir los ojos-

Judai:Rumia,despertaste

Rumia:Judai!

**Ayukawa-sensei le dio una medicina para bajar la fiebre**

Judai:Tenias una pesadilla?-pregunto-

Rumia:Si,era horrible

Judai:No la recuerdes si no quieres,y por cierto¿Porque no me dijiste que te sentias mal?-reprochandola mientras le ponía un pañuelo humedo en la frente-

Rumia:esto,bueno yo...

**Fubuki entra seguido de Asuka y Johan**

Fubuki:Rumiaa-chan!-comenzo a abrazarla-te sientes mal?Te duele algo?

Rumia:-asfixiandose-no Fubuki-san

Asuka:Fubuki-ni-san!

Fubuki:Amargados-susurro-

**Luego Johan se puso enfrente de Rumia**

Rumia:Tu eres el chico de esta tarde,Johan-kun!

Johan:Si,me diste un susto cuando te desmayaste!

Judai:Rumia,ya se conocian?

Rumia:Si,le conoci esta tarde él fue el que me trajo a la enfermeria-mirando a Johan-Arigato!

Johan:Solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho,por cierto,Judai ella es tu hermana?

Judai:Si,somos gemelos.

Johan:¿Quien diria que tenias una hermana?

Rumia:Se conocen?

Judai:Si,somos amigos

**Pasa un rato **

Johan:Cuanto mas los miro mas iguales son.

Rumia:Jajaja,si somos bastante iguales

Judai:Creo que lo unico que tenemos de diferente es el largo del cabello

Rumia:Bueno,seria raro verte a ti con el cabello largo o a mi con el cabello corto

Judai:¿Recuerdas cuando le hicimos esa broma a la mujer con el cabello?

Rumia:Siii,como olvidar la cara de esa mujer fue genial!

Asuka:Y tambien tienen un caracter un tanto igual

**Rumia se quedo dormida y luego todos se fueron menos Judai que se quedo dormido abrazado a su hermana.**

Rumia:-despertando-Me siento genial!

Judai:-tambien despertando-que bien dormi!

Rumia:-mira el reloj-AHHHHHHHHHH VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE A CLASEEESSSS!

Judai:-mira tambien el reloj-COMO PASO ESTO?

**Salen corriendo a la velocidad de la luz para llegar a clases de Cronos **

Johan:Vaya,llegaran tarde ambos?

Asuka:Es lo mas probable,despues de todo se nota que son hermanos jajaja

_**Bueno,espero que les haya gustado,tenia ganas de hacer algo asi y no podia dejar a Johan afuera ¡ES SIMPLEMENTE HERMOSO!dejen revieews**_


	7. Un sentimiento extraño

_**Bueno,aqui esta el cap 7 de Reencuentro,disfrutenlo!**_

_**7:Un sentimiento extraño**_

**Judai estaba en la cafeteria con Asuka,Johan,Sho y Rumia,estaban hablando de lo pesado que era Cronos**

Johan:Aun asi,Cronos consiente bastante a los Obelisk no?

Rumia:Creo que él tiene algo en contra mio..

Asuka:Quiza,despues de todo Judai y tú siempre llegan tarde a su clase y ni siquiera saben de que habla

Judai:Es mas divertido tener un duelo que escuchar a Cronos

Johan:Oigan hablando de duelos,Rumia en que se basa tu Deck?

Rumia:Bueno,porque no lo demuestro en un duelo

Sho:¿Y con quien tendras ese duelo?

Rumia:Buenoo no se Shoo,quizaa contigo!

Sho:EHHH?

Rumia:Vamos apostaria que tu tambien quieres ver mi Deck!

Sho:Peroooo es quee

**Luego de un largo,largisimo rato convencen a Sho**

Rumia:Bien!Mi turno,Draw!Invocare a mi Rapid-Fire Magician (1600atk/1200def),coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

Sho:Mi turno Draw!Invoco a Steamroid en modo de ataque!Steamroid ataca!

Rumia:No lo creo activo mi carta boca abajo Negate Atack!

Sho:Coloco una carta boca abajo termino mi turno

Rumia:Mi turno,Draw!Convoco a mi Ebon Magician Curran(1200atk) y le equipo Trial of the princess!(2000atk)Ebon ataca!

Sho:Trampa Magic Cylinder!

**Rumia 2000lp Sho 4000**

Rumia:Coloco una carta boca mi turno

Sho:Sacrifico a Steamroid para invocar a Rescueroid y le activo Black Pendant ataca!

Rumia:Activare De-Spell para destruir Black Pendant

Sho:Gracias a su efecto pierdes 500 lp

**Rumia 1500 lp Sho 4000lp**

Sho:termino mi turno

Rumia:Mi turno!Gracias al efecto de Ebon pierdes 300 lp por cada mounstro que controles

**Sho 3700lp Rumia 1500**

Rumia:Ahora Ebon ataca!

**Sho: 3300 lp Rumia 1500**

Rumia:Gracias a que Ebon destruyo a un mounstro de nivel 5 o mayor mientras tenia equipado Trial of the Princess puedo sacrificarla para traer a mi Princess Curran,Princess Curran,Rapid-Fire Magician ATAQUEN!

**Sho 0lp Rumia 1500**

Johan:Asi que tu deck se basa en hechiceros no?

Rumia:Si

Judai:Crei que ya no tenias a Ebon Magician Curran

Rumia:La odiabas no?Gracias a ella perdiste muchos duelos!

Judai:Supongo que tambien tienes a Princess Pikeru

Rumia:Si, a Princess Curran,Princess Pikeru,Ebon Magician Curran y White Magician Pikeru

Asuka:Oigan deberiamos volver a nuestros dormitorios,anochecera pronto

Judai:Tienes razon.

Rumia:Oye Judai-onichan porque no acompañas a Asuka hasta los dormitorios?

Judai:¿Eh,tu no vas a ir?

Rumia:No,Johan me prometio que me enseñaria el mejor lugar para ver la luna

Johan:pero que?

Rumia:Sigueme la corriente-susurrando-

Johan:Ahh siii cierto

Judai:Te gusta ver la luna?

Rumia:Si,me hace pensar antes de ir a dormir

Judai:Pero es quee

Asuka:Vamos,ni que mordiera!-dijo en un tono algo burlon-

Judai:Esta bien

Judai:(Vaya esta muy callada,que digo,tengo que pensar en algo ya se le preguntare como se lleva con Rumia)Oye,Asuka y como te llevas con Rumia?

Asuka:(Me pregunto algo,le dire que me llevo bien)Nos llevamos muy bien,somos buenas amigas

Judai:Me alegra que las dos mujeres mas importantes para mi se lleven bien.

Asuka:-sonrojada-(IMPORTANTE?)Soy importante para ti?

Judai:(Demonios!LO DIJE EN VOZ ALTA!)Claro que eres importante,eres mi mejor amiga!

Asuka:-algo decepcionada-ya-ya veo.

Judai:Ah,alla estan los dormitorios supongo que aqui me despido

Asuka:Si,Adios

**Al mismo tiempo en otro lado**

Johan:Asi que tambien te diste cuenta de lo que siente Asuka por Judai no?

Rumia:Claro que me di cuenta,pero no estoy muy segura de lo que siente Judai por ella

Johan:Yo creo que es correspondido,y que hay de ti?(Dime que no hay nadie)

Rumia:De mi?Bueno puedo decir que hay alguien.

Johan:ah(Maldicion!)

Rumia:Y tu?hay alguien?

Johan:pues no

Rumia:Ya veo,oye crees que ya abran llegado?

Johan:Creo que si,ire al dormitorio Rojo para asegurarme

Rumia:Yo volvere a mi habitacion si

**Johan llega al dormitorio y ve a Judai llegando **

Johan:oye Judai ya dejaste a Asuka

Judai:-sorprendido-eh si

Johan:Quiero preguntarte algo-¿Que sientes por Asuka?

Judai:Bueno,yo,me siento completamente nervioso cuando estoy cerca de ella,empiezo a hacer mas tonterias que de costumbre,ademas de que pienso en ella todo el día,es un sentimiento muy extraño.

Johan:Ya veo estas enamorado de ella,porque no te le confiesas?

Judai:Tengo miedo de que arruinar nuestra amistad si ella no siente lo mismo

Johan:Ah.

Judai:Oye he notado como miras a mi hermana y quiero preguntarte¿Sientes algo por Rumia?

Johan:Bueno,yo...

**FIIIN DEL CAPITULOO,Espero que hayan disfrutado dejen reviews porfaa =)**


	8. Confesión

_**Holaa aqui llego con reencuentro cap 8,a ver que pasa **_

**8:Confesion**

Judai:He notado como miras a mi hermana y quiero preguntarte ¿Sientes algo por Rumia?

Johan:Bueno yo...(Y ahora que le dire?)es muy bonita,pero,creo que la conozco poco para decir algo como eso

Judai:esta bien,olvida que te pregunte esto-guiñandole un ojo-

Johan:Okey.(Me salve)

**Pasaron unas semanas desde esta charla,Rumia comenzo a sentir una atraccion hacia Johan mientras que Judai penso mucho sobre sus sentimientos respecto a Asuka.**

**Judai estaba con Johan**

Judai:(Si me confieso y no me corresponde perdere su amistad,pero no puedo )verla como una simple amiga,no tengo opcion)Lo hare!

Johan:¿Hacer tu tarea?Te sientes bien?-miro incredulo el chico-

Judai:Eh?De que hablas?

Johan:Te estaba preguntado sobre la tarea de Cronos-sensei

Judai:Ah,no no la hare

Johan:Judai en donde tienes tu cabeza?No espera no me contestes,se donde esta

Judai:JOHAN!

Johan:Esta bien,me callo,pero trata de escuchar mas en vez de pensar en Asuka todo el día

Judai:Tu estas con Rumia todo el día!

Johan:-algo sonrojado-bueno pero somos amigos!

Judai:¿Y como se que no sientes algo mas?

Johan:Yo..yo...

Rumia:JOHAN!

Judai:Rumi?

Johan:Rumia!

Rumia:Tengamos un duelo!

Judai:Ejem,estoy aqui.

Rumia:Eh?Te molesta si me llevo a Johan un rato?

Judai:Eh,no supongo que no.

Johan:Te vere luego Judai-mientras se alejaba-

Judai:Si,adios(Creo que no tengo opcion,lo hare esta noche)

**En el dormitorio Obelisk Asuka estaba hablando con Junko y Momoe cuando su comunicador comenzo a sonar,mostrandole a Judai**

Asuka:Judai!¿Paso algo?

Judai:No,solo queria preguntarte si puedo hablar contigo sobre algo.

Asuka:Eh?Claro sobre que?

Judai:Te vere esta noche en el frente del dormitorio Obelisk te parece bien?

Asuka:Claro,pero porque no me adelantas algo?

Judai:Lo siento,no puedo,te lo dire todo esta noche.

**Llega la noche y Asuka estaba esperando a Judai fuera del dormitorio,vigilando que a Ayukawa-sensei no se le ocurriera dar una vuelta por el dormitorio otra vez**

**Judai llega**

Asuka:Judai,por fin llegas!

Judai:Perdon,Asuka,pero no me fue facil llegar sin que me vieran

Asuka:Bueno no importa de que querias hablarme?

Judai:Bueno,yo..Queria decirte que tu..Me gustas Asuka,me he enamorado de ti como crei que jamas lo haria,no dejo de pensar en ti todo el dia!-Dijo sonrojado el castaño-

Asuka:Judai..yo.-tartamudeo sorprendida la chica-

Judai:Mejor olvida que dije esto si?Sigamos siendo amigos

Asuka:No puedo permitir que sigamos siendo amigos...

Judai:Ya-ya veo-dijo decepcionado-

Asuka:Dejame terminar,no puedo permitir que seamos siendo amigos porque yo tambien me siento igual que tu yo..Te amo Judai.

Judai:-Abrio completamente los ojos-eso significa que mis sentimientos son correspondidos?

Asuka:dimelo tu-besa a Judai-

Judai:Asuka,te-te gustaria ser mi novia?-sonrojado-

Asuka:Por supuesto Judai!

Judai:Te amo Asuka

Asuka:Te amo Judai

_**Y fin del capi,espero que lo disfruten dejen reviews!:)**_


	9. Consejo de amor

_**Holaa ya es el cap 9!Judai y Asuka son novios y que pasa con Rumia?Johan o Edo?Lean y descubranlo!**_

**9:Consejo de amor**

**Rumia,Johan,Sho,Manjoume,Kenzan y Fubuki estaban en la cafeteria del dormitorio Slifer esperando a Judai y Asuka**

Sho:Que creen que nos querran decir?

Rumia:Creo que tengo una idea de su "noticia"

**Llega Judai con Asuka**

Asuka:Veo que estan todos..

Rumia:Por supuesto que querian comentar algo "importante" es obvio que estemos todos-djo remarcando la palabra importante-

Asuka:Ehh,si..

Johan:Bueno,que tal si comienzan?

Judai:Es que...

Asuka:Yo les contare..

Judai:Estas segura?

Judai y yo estamos saliendo

**Silencio,un silencio que parecio incomodo hasta que se escucho**

Rumia:FELICIDAAADEEEESSS!

Johan:ERA HORA!

Kenzan:Bien hecho Aniki!

Sho:Por fin Aniki!

Manjoume:Haz feliz a Tenjoin,Judai

**Fubuki no hablo**

Asuka:esto,Fubuki-nisan?

Fubuki:JUUDAIIII JURO QUE SI LASTIMAS A MI HERMANITA DE CUALQUIER MANERA TE CORTARE EN MILLONES DE PEDACITOS QUE SERVIRAN PARA ALIMENTAR A PAJAROS QUE ROMPERAN ESOS PEDACITOS EN MAS PEDACITOS Y SE LOS DARAN A LOS PAJARITOS BEBES ME OISTEEE?

Judai:s-si,Fu-Fubuki-san

**Luego de un largo rato hablando llego la tarde y todos se fueron a distintos lugares de la academia**

Asuka:Creo que todos lo tomaron bien

Judai:Si..

**Mientras en otra parte Rumia y Johan estaban cerca de la playa,ambos mirando la puesta del sol**

Johan:Es tan hermoso..

Rumia:Si..Jo-Johan puedo pedirte un consejo para una persona?

Johan:Si,¿Que pasa?

Rumia:Esto..Ehm..Digamos que esa persona esta enamorada de dos personas y no sabe a quien deberia confesarse tu que le dirias?-algo sonrojada-

Johan:Bueno..eh..sabes yo lei una vez una frase que decia _"si te enamoras de dos personas, quédate con la segunda porque si en verdad estarías enamorado de la primera no te hubieras enamorado de la segunda"_Creo que le diria eso..-tambien algo sonrojado-

Rumia:Y-ya veo..A-arigato por el consejo debo irme.

Johan:Espera!Espero..que este consejo ayude a esa persona

Rumia:Se-seguro que lo hara Johan,debo ós!

Johan:Adioos!

**Rumia se fue sola a su habitacion y Johan hizo lo mismo mientras ambos pensaban**

Rumia:Si solo hubiera esperado mas

Johan:Si se quedaba un momento mas

Rumia y Johan:Me hubiese confesado

**Paso el tiempo mientras Rumia no dejaba de pensar en el consejo que le habia dado Johan esa tarde**

Rumia:Eso significaria que yo deberia confesarmele a -se escucha el ruido de la puerta-Adelante!

**Entra Asuka a la habitacion**

Rumia:Asuka?

Asuka:Hola,hola!¿Como estas?

Rumia:Bi-bien

Asuka:Oye,quiero preguntarte algo..

Rumia:¿Que pasa?

Asuka:Bueno..eh tu me dijiste que te gustaba Edo pero,actuas muy diferente cuando ves a Johan y queria preguntarte si puede ser que sientes algo por Johan

Rumia:Umm,No puedo mentirte cierto?

Asuka:Asi que mis sospechas son ciertas?

Rumia:Si,yo hoy le pregunte algo que me hizo darme cuenta de que realmente estoy enamorada solo de él y que quiza lo de Edo es porque es como otro hermano para mi,pero no quiero que pase de ahi.

Asuka:Ya veo,y que le preguntaste?

Rumia:-completamente roja-n-no es importante Asuka

Asuka:Si no es importante puedes decirmelo-con una gran sonrisa-

Rumia:Bu-bueno jurame que no le diras a nadie!

Asuka:Tranquila,esta conversacion no saldra de aqui

Rumia:Yo..le pregunte que le diria a alguien que esta enamorada de dos personas y no sabe a quien confesarsele..

Asuka:Que dijo?

Rumia:Él me dijo que deberia confesarsele a la segunda persona porque si hubiera estado enamorada de la primer persona no se hubiera enamorado de la segunda..

Asuka:Eso te deja en una gran duda no?

Rumia:Si..

Asuka:Bueno yo digo que sigas tu corazon,has hablado de esto con Judai?

Rumia:No..Quemaria vivo a Johan o a Edo-con una voz seria-

Asuka:No estas exagerando un poquito?-con una cara sorprendida-

Rumia:Jajaja tu cara es genial Asuka!

Asuka:¿Fue una broma?

Rumia:Jajajaj que deberia hablar con él..

Asuka:Bueno,busquemos a Johan!

Rumia:Eh?Q-Quee?

Asuka:Esa es la venganza,dicen que es dulce pero no creo que tanto como tu amor por Johan..

Rumia:AAASUUUKAAA!-Completamente sonrojada-

Asuka:Bueno,bueno,vayamos con Judai

Rumia:Si..

**Perdon por no actualizar antes pero el colegio me tiene asi T_ fin,me dio mucha risa cuando me imagine la reaccion de Fubuki,espero que les haya reviews porfaa C:**


	10. La dificil confesión

_**Holaaa,ya esta el cap 10 de Reencuentro,me inspiro aprobar dibujo tecnico :D,me dio buen humor y ganas de hacer sufrir un poquito a Rumia y Johan asi que sigan leyendo y averiguen!**_

**10:La dificil confesion**

**Rumia y Judai estan en la habitacion de Judai,mientras que el clima queria empezar a llover con todo**

Judai:Bueno y que me querias decir Rumi?

Rumia:Yo..queria pedirte un consejo-sonrojada-

Judai:Sobre que?

Rumia:A mi..em...me gusta Johan-imaginense un tomate,bueno ella estaba mas roja que un tomate-

Judai:Creo que ya entendi..Tienes sentimientos por Johan,pero no sabes si son correspondidos y tienes miedo de confesarte,que te rechaze y perder su amistad no?

Rumia:Si a todas...

Judai:Sigue tu corazon,mirame estaba igual que tu y ahora tengo novia!-con cara sonriente-

Rumia:Creo que tienes razon,deberia confesarmele a Johan,eso hare!-con una gran sonrisa-

Judai:Bueno,entonces creo que deberias irte a buscarlo,probablemente no este muy lejos

Rumia:Eh?

Judai:Él se fue 5 minutos antes de que tu llegaras-con una sonrisa-

Rumia:QUEEEE?PARA DONDE SE FUE?

Judai:Me dijo que iba para el faro

Rumia:Al faro?

Judai:Si..o creo que me dijo eso-susurrando-

Rumia:Entonces me voy!

**Rumia sale corriendo de la habitacion hasta llegar a la entrada del faro y vio la silueta de una persona**

Rumia:Johan eres tu?

¿?:No soy Johan.

Rumia:Ah!Kaiser,lo siento te moleste?

Ryo:No importa.¿Para que buscabas a Johan?

Rumia:A-ah bu-bueno yo..-sonrojada-

Ryo:Te vas a confesar?-con su expresion seria de siempre

Rumia:¿Soy tan obvia?

Ryo:Eres como un libro abierto,igual que Judai,sin duda son hermanos

Rumia:Ah..oye no viste a Johan?

Ryo:Se fue hace poco.

Rumia:No sabes a donde se fue?

Ryo:Probablemente a su habitacion.

Rumia:Arigato,Kaiser!

**Ahora salio corriendo hacia los dormitorios,y en el camino se encontro con Asuka**

Asuka:Rumia!

Rumia:Asuka?Que pasa?

Asuka:Oye ya hablaste con Judai?

Rumia:Si..

Asuka:Y que te dijo?

Rumia:Me dijo que siguiera mi corazon..

Asuka:Entonces lo vas a hacer?

Rumia:Si,lo estoy buscando,no lo viste?

Asuka:Si,lo vi hace poco yendo a su habitacion.

Rumia:Entonces creo que debo ir hacia alla

Asuka:Si,suerte!

Rumia:Arigato,Asuka!

**Y otra vez salio en busca de Johan(lo que pasa es que él es muy sociable xD),mientras que el clima seguia con ganas de llover**

**Ahora ella estaba frente a la puerta de la habitacion de Johan**

Rumia:(Bueno,ahi vamos)-golpea la puerta-

Johan:Ya va!-abre la puerta-Ru-Rumia-chan..

..

Johan:ven pasa-la hace pasar-

Rumia:yo..tengo...que decirte algo..-muuuy nerviosa-

Johan:Pasa algo?-al notar el tono nervioso de la chica-

Rumia:Si..Johan yo!-de repente se cortó la luz y se largo a llover-

Johan:..Se cortó la luz..

Rumia:y esta lloviendo..

**De repente un rayo ilumino la habitacion,Rumia grito y abrazo a Johan.**

Johan:E-Estas bien?

Rumia:Lo-lo siento,nunca me han gustado los rayos..-se escucha un trueno,Rumia abrazo mas a Johan-

Johan:Tranquila-correspondiendo el abrazo-no estas sola

Rumia:A..arigato Johan..-se sonrojo,pero obviamente Johan no lo podia ver-

Johan:Voy a buscar velas,quedate aqui-dijo mientras la sentaba en la cama-

**Johan se acerco a donde se suponia estaba su mesa de noche y saco un paquete con velas y prendio un par y las coloco en la mesa,llegando a iluminar el rostro de Rumia y el rostro de Johan,él tropezo y quedo a unos centimetros de los labios de Rumia**

Johan:-sonrojado y corriendose -Lo..lo siento mucho Rumia-chan

Rumia:-tambien sonrojada-No..no importa Johan..Yo-iba a decir algo pero se calló-

Johan:Que..que era lo que me querias decir antes?

Rumia:Yo..no se si sea apropiado decirlo ahora...

Johan:Vamos,viniste hasta aqui para decirmelo no?-con una sonrisa-

Rumia:Si..yo...Ahh!No se como decirlo ahora!

Johan:umm..¿Y porque no tratas de demostrarme lo que sea que pase?

Rumia:Johan,yo-le da un tierno beso a Johan mientras ambos se sonrojaban-

Rumia:-separandose-..eso pasa Johan-con un tono muy bajo,casi como un susurro-

Johan:-sorprendido-Ru..mia..

Rumia:Lo..lo siento de seguro te incomode..-parandose dispuesta a salir de la habitacion-

Johan:Espera!-la agarra de la muñeca y la atrae hacia él,dandole un ,tierno,pero apasionado beso,al cual ella respondio.

Luego de un tiempo tuvieron que separarse para recuperar aire

Rumia:-jadeando-wow,eso fue genial,Johan,eso..

Johan:Eso..quiere decir que me siento igual que tú Rumia..Te..Te gustaria ser mi novia?-en eso vuelve la luz-

Rumia:-viendo el rostro de Johan-Me encantaria,Johan-dandole otro beso...

**Bueno,listo,Johan es muy sociable xD jajaja bueno gracias a kitsune girl yuki y a Ashiya-chan123456 por sus reviews jaja la reaccion de Fubuki,siendo sincera no se que cruzo por mi mente cuando escribi girl yuki,sinceramente mi idea es que nadie quede quemado vivo por Judai,no es una idea principal xD y Ashiya-chan yo no es que sea una gran fan de esa pareja,pero no queria cometer errores en una pareja yaoi,pero yo siempre amare el spiritshipping y al sexy de Johan *o*(Y tengo un par de proyectos spiritshipping)!..Actualmente deberia estar haciendo un Tp de historia pero bueno es mas divertido escribir esto..Creo que me quedo muy largo,me despido espero que lo hayan disfrutado,dejen reviews porfa bye!**


	11. Hermanos,amigos y rivales

**Hola..Em,no pude actualizar antes porque tuve todas las evaluaciones de fin de trimeste,asi que perdon si me salio corto.**

**Sin mas que decir aca les traigo el capitulo 11,disfrutenlo :)**

**11:Hermanos,amigos y rivales**

**Johan esta hablando con Rumia,ya habian salido de su habitacion.**

Johan:¿Crees conveniente decirle al resto?

Rumia:Creo que si,ademas,seguro que Asuka y Judai estaran muy felices de que por fin me haya decidido y me confesara-sonrojada-

Johan:Bien,vayamos a buscarlos.

**En otra parte**

Asuka:Judai crees que Rumia ya se le confeso a Johan?

Judai:Seguro que si Asuka-sonriente-estaba muy decidida cuando hable con ella

Asuka:De todas formas,dio muchas vueltas para lograrlo.

Judai:Estoy seguro de que ella tendra la misma suerte que yo,y si no alguien mejor aparecera.

Asuka:La misma suerte?

Judai:Mis sentimientos correspondidos hacia la mujer mas linda que conoci.

Asuka:Judai..-sonrojada-te amo-le da un beso-

Judai:Creo que yo te amo mas Asuka-le da otro beso-

Kenzan:-apareciendo detras de ellos-Aniki!Asuka-sempai por fin los encuentro

Judai:Kenzan?Que pasa?

Kenzan:Rumia-chan los estaba buscando,dice que queria decirles algo..

Asuka:Te dijo sobre que?

Kenzan:No..

Judai:Asuka crees que sea por _eso_?

Asuka:Esperemos,Kenzan,donde esta?

Kenzan:Estaba en la habitacion de Johan.

Judai:Bueno!A que estamos esperando?

**Y asi Judai,Asuka y Kenzan van a la habitacion de Johan.**Judai:Hola,Rumii que querias decirme?-ignorando a Johan-

Rumia:-sonrojada-em..Johan,le dices tu o yo?

Johan:Como tu quieras.

Rumia:Entonces lo dire y yo somos novios.-sonrojada-

Judai:eso significa que por fin Johan se te declaro?

Rumia:eh..sii

Johan:-tambien sonrojado-Judai que no era que creias que yo no sentia nada por tu hermana?

Judai:Oh vamos,la mirabas todo el dia y siempre que la veias o la nombrabas se te ponia una sonrisa en la cara!

Johan:Igual que tu con Asuka!

Judai:Pero yo me confese primero,y no tuvo que venir ella a confesarse!-comenzando a discutir-

Asuka:Eh...Rumia,como paramos a tu hermano?

Rumia:Dejame pensar...ah ya se Judai tengamos un duelo!

Judai:Eh?Por supuesto!Siempre estoy listo para un duelo!

**(Como no soy muy buena en esto de los duelos pondre el final)**

Judai:200lp Rumia:300lp

Campo de Judai:Elemental Hero Flame Wingman,1 carta boca abajo

Campo de Rumia:Dark Magician Girl,1 carta boca abajo

Turno de Judai

Judai:Flame Wingman,Ataca!

Rumia:No lo creo,Carta trampa,Magic Cylinder!

Judai:Ah,no!Yo tambien activo una carta trampa,Ring of Destruccion y elijo a Dark Magician Girl!

Rumia:No!

**Sus contadores de LP bajan a 0**

Rumia:-suspira-nuestros duelos siempre terminan asi!

Asuka:Que buen duelo!

Johan:Y que final.

Judai:Creo que siempre pasara igual Rumi

Asuka:Bueno,al menos Judai se calmo.

Rumia:-confundida-eh?

Asuka:No te acuerdas de la razon del duelo?

Rumia:ehhmm...YA RECORDE!Era porque Judai y Johan estaban discutiendo no?

Asuka:Por dios santo-suspirando-

Judai:Ah si..Johan,si te atreves a hacerle algo "indebido" a Rumia,te quemare vivo ¬¬(_Decidi poner eso de amenaza,me da mucha risa =D_)

Johan:¿A que le llamas indebido Judai?-con una sonrisa,recordando el momento en el que casi besaba a Rumia en su cama cuando buscaba unas velas-

Judai:No te hagas el estupido ¬¬.

Asuka:No crees que eres muy sobreprotector con ella?

Judai:Si fuera otra persona no me importaria,pero se trata de mi hermana y de Johan.

Johan:Oye!-grito ofendido el chico-

Rumia:Se debe a _eso_ no?-con una voz apagada-

Judai:Si..Yo no soportaria que _eso _pasara de nuevo

Asuka:Se refieren a esa discusion que mencionaron no?

Rumia:Si..Esa discusion fue porque mis padres trabajaban demasiado..

Judai:La tia Miriel se enojo y dijo que pensaran en el tiempo que perdian de la vida de sus hijos,y que entonces volvieran.

Johan:Esa..fue la razon por la cual no se vieron mas?

Rumia:Ese dia perdi mas que a mi hermano,perdi a mi mejor amigo y a mi mejor rival.

Judai:Pero,hay que dejar de pensar en el pasado ahora estamos juntos otra vez!

Asuka:No tiene mucho que ver pero...que haran en Navidad?

Judai:Navidad?

Johan:Ya estamos a 10 de Diciembre,crei que ya sabian que iban a hacer...

Rumia:Bueno...

**Uf,me costo,me sorprende que mi cerebro no se haya quemado con tanta informacion,saben lo que es escribir muchisimo en tu banco para una prueba y que no te sirva de nada T_ porfin terminaron las evaluacion!Cambiando el tema,espero que les haya gustado,dejen Reviews,bye!**


	12. Planes de navidad

**Holaaa!Y traigo el cap 12,los planes de navidad de los gemelos Yuki!Disfrutenlo ^_^**

**Kitsune girl yuki:La amenaza la puse pensando en tu reaccion al leerlo!Algo inesperado en navidad...quiza...Pero no por ahora,y no precisamente en navidad!**

**Ashiya-chan123456:Que suerte que te dio risa la amenaza de Judai :D**

Johan:Ya estamos a 10 de Diciembre,crei que ya sabian que iban a hacer...  
Rumia:Bueno...A decir verdad planeaba quedarme en la academia..  
12:Los planes de navidad.  
Judai:Yo tambien..despues de todo papá y mamá trabajaran como siempre.  
Rumia:Tia Miriel estara ocupada con los pedidos de navidad y año nuevo asi que no queria molestarla,si voy intentara hacerme una fiesta de cumpleaños..  
Asuka:Fiesta de cumpleaños?  
Rumia:Si  
Johan:Cuando cumplen años?  
Judai:el 23 de diciembre  
Rumia:el 24 de diciembre  
Asuka:...Son gemelos no?Porque dias diferentes?  
Judai:Naci el 23 de diciembre a las 23:57  
Rumia:Y yo naci el 24 de diciembre a las 00:03  
Johan:Eso quiere decir quee...  
Asuka:Judai es mayor que Rumia por 6 minutos..  
Rumia:Exacto!  
Johan:Wow,los gemelos Yuki naciero dias antes de navidad.  
Asuka:Es curioso porque Yuki significa nieve.(Segun lo que investigue Yuki significa nieve,si no es asi,Yuki significara nieve aqui xD)  
Rumia:Siempre me ha parecido gracioso eso,nacimos un par de dias antes de navidad y nos apellidamos Yuki  
Judai:En fin,volviendo al tema de navidad supongo que nos quedaremos ambos.  
Asuka:Yo volvere a casa,mi madre dice que ahora que esta Fubuki las navidades seran divertidas.  
Johan:Mis padres quieren que vaya a visitarlos..  
Rumia:Sho-kun y Kenzan-kun tambien se iran a sus casas  
Asuka:A todo esto,creo que deberiamos irnos a cenar.  
Johan:Si.  
Rumia:Vayan sin mi,ire luego  
Johan y Asuka se van  
Judai:Supongo que sera una navidad como antes.  
Rumia:Solo que esta vez,no vamos a estar separados,vamos a celebrar nuestra navidad como hermanos!  
Judai:Si,Rumia-dandole un abrazo-  
**Van pasando los dias y ya es 20 de diciembre y Samejima habia llamado a Judai y Rumia lo acompaño**  
Samejima:Bueno,Judai-kun tengo algo importante que decirte.  
Judai:¿Que pasa?  
Samejima:Llamaron tus padres,dicen que este año iras a casa a festejar navidad con ellos  
Judai:¡¿Que?!-con una gran cara de sorprendido,mientras Rumia miraba con tristeza-  
Rumia:Y-Ya veo,parece que nuestros planes se han alterado,oni-chan  
Judai:Pero no quiero dejarte!  
Rumia:Debes ir..despues de todo quiza no vuelvas a tener oportunidad en mucho tiempo de celebrar navidad con ellos...  
Samejima:Judai-kun que vas a hacer?Tus padres dicen que si vas a irte deberas tomar el barco que sale a las 6:30 pm.  
Judai:Ya se!Rumia ven conmigo.  
Rumia:Eh?  
**Judai la llevo a la puerta de su habitacion en el dormitorio de las chicas.**  
Rumia:Me explicas que pasa?  
Judai:Tu vas a venir conmigo  
Rumia:Pero..Tia Miriel se enojara.  
Judai:Me prestas tu celular?  
Rumia:-le da un celular rosa-  
Judai:-escribiendo algo y devolviendole su telefono-Listo,ahora Tia Miriel esta enterada de que te iras tu ropa,tenemos dos horas antes de irnos  
Rumia:Espera...Judai...tu...que crees que diran papá y mamá al verme despues de tantos años?-con una voz nerviosa-  
Judai:No lo no te dejare,aunque sea tan solo por unas semanas,no quiero volver a perderte en mi vida,y no dejare que la opinion de nuestros padres cambie eso.-con una muy seria expresion-  
Rumia:Arigato,Judai,bueno,-guiñandole un ojo-creo que tenemos unas cosas para empacar no?  
Judai:Si,te vere luego Rumi!  
**Son las 6 y Judai pasa a buscar a Rumia a su habitacion.**  
Rumia:onichan,pasa  
**Dentro de la habitacion de Rumia habia un bolso rosa,con ropa perfectamente doblada,y un pequeño bolso de mano donde se encontraba su celular,su Deck y un espejo con tenia un bolso negro y una mochila.**  
Rumia:Ya casi termino,solo me falta peinarme-tenia el cabello suelto y desarreglado-  
Judai:¿Quieres que te ayude?  
Rumia:Si.  
Judai:-Judai comienza a agarrar un cepillo y a peinar el pelo de su hermana-Dime donde hay unos coleteros.  
Rumia:Ah,en ese cajon de la derecha  
Judai:-abre el cajon y ve como 10 pares distintos-¿Cuales quieres ponerte?  
Rumia:Los que estan en el estuche negro.  
Judai:-sonrio al ver los coleteros de cerezo que le habia regalado a su hermana,para luego colocarselos-Sabes Rumia..estas muy bonita-dijo sin pensar-  
Rumia:-sonrojandose-¿Que dices?!  
Judai:Que estas muy aseguro que mamá te dira eso cuando te vea  
Rumia:onichan..  
Judai:Nos vamos?  
Rumia:Si-se acercaba al bolso dispuesta a agarrarlo cuando Judai aparece y lo levanta-Puedo llevar un bolso sabes?  
Judai:Ah si?Toma-le da su mochila junto con el bolso de mano-  
Rumia:No me referia a estos bolsos.  
Judai:son los unicos que te dejare otros son mas pesados.  
Rumia:-suspirando-Bueno,al menos me dejas llevar estos.  
**Llegan hasta el puerto donde estan Sho,Asuka y Fubuki.**  
Asuka:Judaii-acercandose a él y dandole un beso-  
Fubuki:-con mirada seria-Saben,son un par de tortolitos.  
Asuka:Fubuki-nisan,por que no me ayudas con mi bolso?  
Fubuki:ahh,vale damelo.  
Sho:chicos..crei que se quedarian en la academia  
Judai:Sobre eso..hubo un cambio de planes a ultimo momento,no Rumia?  
Rumia:s-si...  
Asuka:no te ves muy feliz por ese cambio Rumia.  
Rumia:No es eso... es solo que...me preocupa mucho la reaccion de mis padres al verme..  
Judai:Recuerdas lo que te dije no?Nadie cambiara mi opinion Rumia.  
Rumia:Si,lo recuerdo..Arigato..  
Capitan del barco:(No sabia bien como se llamaban asi que le puse ese nombre)Suban todos!  
Fubuki:Parece que es hora de adentrarnos en el mar!  
Judai:Volveremos a casa...  
Sho:Se acerca la navidad!  
Rumia:Si...Solo...espero que esta sea una navidad memorable-dijo en un susurro-

L**isto!Me gusto como me quedo,ahora terminaron los planes y hay que esperar a que pasa en navidad que creo que sera entre el capitulo que viene o el otro..en fin,espero que les haya gustado Dejen reviews!**


	13. Solos en casa

**Hola!Umm..Creo que hacer este capitulo fue lo mejor que pude hacer...resulta que en mi curso hay un chico nuevo que vino 10 dias porque despues se enfermo supuestamente de neumonia y no,resulto ser tuberculosis,asi que todos los del curso quedamos por asi decirlo muy "riesgosos" y tenemos que hacernos todos una serie de estudios y vamos a tener que tomar pastillas durante 6 meses porque sino en unos 2 años nos podemos infectar,la verdad fue una horrible noticia,pero bueno No se preocupen¡No los infectare a ustedes!xD**

**Bueno luego de mi problema,gracias a **

**Kitsune girl Yuki Me alegra que te deje con ganas de leer mas!Espero que te guste este capitulo :D**

**y a**

**Ashiya**

**13:Solos en casa**

**Rumia y Judai habian bajado del barco,siendo los ultimos de sus compañeros en llegaron a una casa con una planta baja y un primer piso,en el exterior tenia un pequeño jardin muy bien toco el tiembre..Y volvio a tocar el timbre..y no aparecio nadie.**

Rumia:Parece que no hay nadie en casa...

Judai:Pero sabian que yo quiza venia no?

Rumia:-empezando a pensar-Revisa debajo de la alfombra.

Judai:-levantando la alfombra y sacando unas llaves-piensas en todo.

Rumia:Bueno,era algo un tanto obvio...

Judai:Bueno entremos.

**Entran y llegan a la sala de estar,donde habia una mesa,un televisor,un sofa y un estante con algunas fotos.**

Rumia:Mira hay una nota en la mesa

Judai:Si

Rumia:¿Que dice?

Judai:Dice "Judai si encontraste esta nota te pido que armes el arbol de navidad,tu padre y yo volveremos el 22,tienes dinero en tu habitacion,para que compres unas cosas y dejare la lista debajo de esta nota,Te quiere mamá"

Rumia:Veo que ni siquiera han tenido tiempo de armar el arbol..

Judai:Bueno..No volveran hasta dentro de dos dias..comemos algo?

Rumia:Si,veamos que tienen en la heladera..

Judai:Bueno..

**Van hasta la cocina**

Rumia:-abre la heladera-

Judai:¿Que hay?

Rumia:Bueno..hay una docena de huevos..una caja con unas porciones de pizza..un paquete de harina..y una botella de agua...

Judai:No hay mucho que se pueda comer con esto..

Rumia:Dejame pensar..ya es tarde para ir a comprar..(Digamos que serian las 9 de la noche)Puedo hacer algo con los huevos y la harina..

Judai:¿Que puedes hacer con eso?

Rumia:Bueno,puedo hacer un poco de pasta...

Judai:¿Pasta casera?

Rumia:Pues que mas?

Judai:Sabes cocinar?

Rumia:Oye,algo tenia que aprender despues de tanto tiempo viviendo con una mujer que tiene una sastreria,por lo tanto poco tiempo para cocinar.

Judai:Tienes razon,cuanto tiempo tardarias?

Rumia:Bueno...Diria que una hora,quiza un poco menos si me ayudas.

Judai:Esta bien,¿Que tengo que hacer?

Rumia:Bien entonces...-comienza a decirle-

**Luego de un rato estan un Judai con la ropa llena de harina y una Rumia poniendo la pasta en una olla con agua a hervir.**

Rumia:Bueno,ahora hay que esperar un poco.

Judai:Creo que me voy a cambiar la ropa,despues de todo es el uniforme.

Rumia:Creo que deberia ir a hacer lo mismo..El uniforme se puede manchar

Judai:-va a sacar ropa de su bolso y Rumia hace lo mismo-

**Ambos suben las escaleras y ven varias puertas**

Rumia:Oye..donde me cambio?

Judai:-con cara confusa-Sabes,se me olvida que no recuerdas nada de esta casa..ven-la lleva a la puerta de una habitacion con la puerta pintada de rosa,al lado de una puerta pintada de azul-Esta era tu habitacion no recuerdas?

Rumia:A decir verdad..no..solo tengo algunos recuerdos de nosotros durmiendo juntos..luego de eso lo que recuerdo luego de eso es la casa de Tia Miriel...

Judai:Ya veo bueno,esta es tu habitacion..siendo sincero nunca entre realmente..

Rumia:Ya veo bueno,me voy a cambiar si?

Judai:Si.-saliendo hacia la otra habitacion-

Rumia:(Me sorprende que esta sea mi habitacion..el color de la pintura es rosa... y no hay muchas cosas..en fin voy a cambiarme)

**Rumia baja y ve a Judai,vestido con una remera negra de mangas largas y un pantalon que le llegaba a las rodillas,mientras que Rumia estaba vestida con una remera de mangas largas celeste y un jean.**

Rumia:Diria que realmente solo te quitaste el chaleco.

Judai:Bueno,tambien me cambie el pantalon,en cambio tu te cambiaste toda la ropa-mientras ponia dos platos en la mesa-

Rumia:El uniforme de las chicas es lindo,pero da mucho frio-dijo mientras apagaba la olla.

Judai:Bueno en eso tienes razon

Rumia:-sirviendo la pasta en ambos platos-

Judai:Bueno,Gracias por la comida.

Rumia:Gracias por la comida

**Ellos empiezan a comer,luego Rumia recoge los platos y los lava,luego los guarda en un mueble.**

Judai:Sabes,no me salio mal para ser la primera vez que cocino

Rumia:-sorprendida-¿Era la primera vez que cocinabas?

Judai:Pues..si.

Rumia:Ya veo..oye creo que deberiamos irnos a dormir...

Judai:Si tienes razon

**Ambos suben las escaleras de nuevo y se van a las habitaciones**

**Judai se estaba por acostar cuando de repente un golpe en la puerta lo detuvo.**

Judai:-abriendo la puerta-¿Que pasa?

Rumia:Bueno...agradeceria que me dieras unas sabanas para mi cama...

Judai:Claro-de un ropero saca un juego de sabanas-Toma

Rumia:Arigato ni-chan

Judai:De nada..Sera mejor que nos acostemos pronto.

Rumia:Si,oyasumi (Buenas noches)

Judai:Oyasumi Rumia.

**Y asi los gemelos se fueron a ó la mañana del 22**

Rumia:Oye Judai,¿No crees que ya deberiamos armar el árbol?

Judai:Si,las cosas estan en mi habitacion,ahora las traere.

**Judai se va y vuelve con 2 cajas y el árbol en la mano**

Rumia:-ve el árbol de aproximadamente 1 metro-es alto..¿Que hay en esas cajas?

Judai:Bueno en esa-señalando una-estan todos los adornos y las luces del árbol y en la otra esta la decoracion para usar afuera

Rumia:Ahh-agarra el árbol y comienza a armarlo-Entonces pasame esa caja-señalando la de los adornos del árbol-Yo lo armaré

Judai:-pasandole la caja-Yo tambien te ayudare.

Rumia:Peerooo

Judai:Vamos,sera divertido

Rumia:Esta bien..

**Luego de un rato terminan con el árbol y comienzan afuera,cuando terminan vuelven a entrar.**

Judai:Sabes me sorprende que aun no hallan llegado papá y mamá(Son aproximadamente las 6)

Rumia:Si...

**Y como si fuera una respuesta,la puerta se abrio dejando ver la figura de una mujer,de aproximadamente 39 años, 1,59 cm,pelirroja y ojos negros.Y a un hombre, de unos 42 años , 1,80 cm,castaño y ojos color cafe.(La mujer se llamara Hikari y el hombre Kai,ya que sus nombres no se saben,se los puse yo)**

Hikari:JUDAI-apenas vio a Judai corrió a abrazarlo-

Judai:Okasan!Me voy a asfixiar!

Kai:El chico tiene razon,dejalo.

Hikari:Estaa biiiennn,pero te extrañe tantooo!

Kai:-mirando para donde estaba Rumia-Hola..tu eres?

Rumia:Eh...bu..bueno yo...-estaba nerviosisima-

Hikari:No me digas que eres la novia de Judai?!

Judai:Okasan!Ella no es mi novia!-sonrojado-

Kai:Si no es tu novia,es tu amiga?

Judai:-nervioso-bueno..no precisamente...

Hikari:Entonces?

Judai:Ella es...

Kai:Es?

Judai:Ella es Rumia..

Hikari:-completamente quieta-Entonces..esta chica de aqui es Rumia..

Rumia:Si..

Hikari:-dirigiendo su mirada a Judai y seria-¿Porque no dijiste nada de esto?

Judai:Bueno..yo..

Rumia:Él no dijo nada porque yo se lo pedi!

Kai:Aun asi...-completamente furioso-Siquiera te dignaste a contarnos que traerias a alguien,mas aun siendo Ella!

Judai:Pero es que!

Kai:Ahora no me vas a dar explicaciones!-levantando su brazo dispuesto a golpearlo-

Rumia:-corrio a ponerse delante de su hermano-BUENO YA!-grito-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO!

Kai:Él ES MI HIJO!

Rumia:Y?POR SI NO LO RECUERDAS BIEN YO TAMBIEN SOY TU HIJA Y SI TIENES TANTAS GANAS DE GOLPEARLO,ENTONCES ME GOLPEARAS A MI PRIMERO,NO PERMITIRE QUE LE PONGAS UN DEDO ENCIMA-grito furiosa-

Kai:¿PORQUE TE ATREVES A DESAFIARME?

Hikari:Para ya Kai!

Judai:Otousan!

Rumia:¿Realmente quieres saber porque?PORQUE DECIDI QUE NO IBA A PERMITIR ESTAR SEPARADA DE ÉL,INCLUSO SI ESO SIGNIFICA DESAFIARTE A TI!NUNCA LE HAS PUESTO UN DEDO ENCIMA,NO TE PERMITIRE EMPEZAR AHORA!PERO VAMOS,SI REALMENTE QUIERES SEGUIR CON ESTO ADELANTE GOLPEAME!-mientras unas cuantas lagrimas salian de sus ojos-

**Y AQUI TERMINA EL CAPITULO!:D no me odiiiennn!Para el proximo van a ser los cumpleaños y navidad!**

¿Kai golpeara a Rumia?Que buena pregunta,lean el proximo para saber!Espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews :3


	14. Papá y mamá

**Holaa!Aqui el cap 14!Realmente no tengo mucho que decir...Bueno Gracias a **

**KitsuneGirlYuki: La idea era que te deje ganas de seguir leyendo,ojalá que te guste el cap!**

**Por cierto Miriel es hermana de Kai**

_Kai:¿PORQUE TE ATREVES A DESAFIARME?_

_Hikari:Para ya Kai!_

_Judai:Otousan!_

_Rumia:¿Realmente quieres saber porque?PORQUE DECIDI QUE NO IBA A PERMITIR ESTAR SEPARADA DE ÉL,INCLUSO SI ESO SIGNIFICA DESAFIARTE A TI!NUNCA LE HAS PUESTO UN DEDO ENCIMA,NO TE PERMITIRE EMPEZAR AHORA!PERO VAMOS,SI REALMENTE QUIERES SEGUIR CON ESTO ADELANTE GOLPEAME!-mientras unas cuantas lagrimas salian de sus ojos-_

Kai:-sentandose en el piso-tienes..tienes razon,jamas he golpeado a ninguno..Y tampoco quiero comenzar ahora,ustedes son la cosa mas importante en mi vida..es que volver a verte...yo...Odio admitir que Miriel tenia razon,pero perdí tiempo muy importante en la vida de mi hija,y tambien lo desperdicie con mi hijo..-ocultando la mirada-Sabes Rumia,te has convertido en una mujer muy fuerte..gracias por ayudarme a abrir los ojos,a quitarme esta venda que lleve durante 7 largos años,casi 8...Lo unico que les pido es que puedan perdonarme..Rumia..Judai..Hikari..

Hikari:Sabes bien que yo te he perdonado hace mucho!

Judai:Otousan..yo..siempre crei injusto que nos alejaran tanto...al principio sufri mucho..pero luego me centre en los duelos..sin dejar que los pensamientos me perturben..pero yo..a pesar de todo..creo poder perdonarte..

Kai:Gracias..Hikari,Judai..-desvio su mirada hacia Rumia,quien aun tenia esas lagrimas cayendo por su cara-Rumia..Puedo entender si tu no quieres perdonarme...

Rumia:-frotandose los ojos tratando de quitar las lagrimas-yo quiero perdonarte..pero simplemente..me cuesta demasiado olvidar todo lo que ocurrio..no se si puedo ser capaz de olvidar todo..pero..¡Pero quiero intentarlo!No puedo seguir arrastrando esto...Solo...SOLO QUIERO QUE VOLVAMOS A SER FELICES-dijo mientras comenzaban a caer lagrimas de nuevo,arruinando todo su esfuerzo anterior-QUE VOLVAMOS A ESTAR JUNTOS COMO UNA FAMILIA!-cayendose de rodillas,siendo abrazada por Judai,quien intentaba contenerla-..

Kai:-levantandose y abrazandola-Rumia..Puedo entenderte,ya que yo tambien quiero lo -susurro en su oido-

Rumia:Yo te perdono!-correspondiendo el abrazo de Kai-

Kai:Rumia..-abrazandola mas fuerte,conteniendo lagrimas-

Rumia:-sin poder dejar de llorar-Otousan!

Kai:Ya,llora todo lo que quieras,dejalo salir...-colocando la cabeza de ella en su pecho-

**Rumia siguio llorando en el pecho de Kai,por lo menos unos 20 minutos,pero basto para que ella se quedara dormida.**

Kai:-levantandola-parece que estaba agotada..

Judai:-mirando a su hermana-la verdad si..ella habia estado muy nerviosa estos dias pensando como tomarian su visita

Kai:Ya veo...Judai acompañame-mientras llevaba a la joven a su habitación-

**Kai llevo a Rumia hasta su habitación,recostandola en su cama.**

Kai:Judai..perdoname..-mientras jugaba con unos pequeños mechones del cabello de Rumia-

Judai:Ya te he perdonado Otousan.

Kai:No es por eso,durante mucho tiempo ignore como te sentias con respecto a Rumia,me centre tanto en trabajar para olvidar todo...

Judai:Te puedo pedir algo?

Kai:Claro.

Judai:No hablen de trabajo mañana y pasado..Con todo lo que paso creo que lo ultimo que uno de nosotros quiere es que no esten para navidad,o para nuestro cumpleaños.

Kai:-sonriendo-de todas formas no ibamos a hablar de eso muchos trabajan el doble los dias anteriores y ya para esta fecha tienen dias libres,tal como hicimos nosotros esta vez no vamos a dejarlos solos en su cumpleaños,ni tampoco en navidad,no esperabamos a Rumia,pero creo que es hora de compensar el tiempo perdido.

Rumia:-despertandose-um..

Kai:Rumia,despertaste

Rumia:Si..

Kai:Los dejo solos-yendose-

Judai:Oye..Rumia gracias por defenderme

Rumia:De nada...Tu siempre me defiendes,lo menos que podia hacer era defenderte yo ahora

Judai:Te quiero mucho Rumia-dandole un beso en la frente-Eres la mejor hermana que pude haber tenido-abrazandola-

Rumia:Eso deberia decirlo yo,tu eres el mejor hermano del mundo-correspondiendo el abrazo-

**Y para interrumpir el lindo momento Hikari los llamo a comer,dado que ya eran las 9 (**_**Si el tiempo pasa muy rapido en esta casa)**_

**Ya estaban sentados en la mesa **

Judai:Gracias por la comida-bebiendo jugo-

Rumia:Gracias por la comida-comenzando a comer-

Kai:Gracias por la comida-sirviendose vino y sirviendole a Hikari-

**Luego de un rato de estar en la mesa el celular de Judai sono.**

Judai:Hola?

Asuka:Holaa Judai!

Judai:A-Asuka?-ganandose una mirada de sus padres-

Asuka:Quien mas?Esperabas otra llamada eh?Como estas?-burlandose-

Judai:A..a decir verdad no esperaba ninguna llamada estoy bien que hay de ti?-tratando de sonar tranquilo-

Rumia:-estaba sentada enfrente de Judai-A-S-U-K-A?-susurrando-

Judai:Si-susurrando tambien-

Hikari:Oye Judai con quien hablas?

Judai:-sonrojandose-no no es importante mamá

Asuka:Estas con tu mamá?Oye interrumpi algo?

Judai:Si, estabamos comiendo pero no importa

Asuka:Lo siento,yo estuve ocupada todo el día y encima Fubuki no me dejo usar mi celular en todo el dia!

Judai:Jajaja,puedo perdona,tengo que colgar-al ver las miradas de sus padres-

Asuka:Si,yo tambien Fubuki me llamó a comer,Te amo Judai

Judai:Yo tambien te amo -colgó-

Hikari:...¿Quieres contarme algo Judai?

Judai:Bueno..yo..ella...-y entonces el celular de Rumia comenzo a sonar-

Rumia:Hola?

Johan:Hola hermosa

Rumia:-sonrojandose-Jo..Johan?

Johan:Si,llame para ver como estabas

Rumia:A decir verdad estoy muy bien y que hay de ti?

Johan:Bueno,basicamente estoy encerrado en mi casa porque esta lloviendo y no puedo salir.

Rumia:Y adonde planeabas salir a esta hora?

Johan:Bueno,con mis padres vamos a caminar a la noche,pero hoy no podemos,por cierto que hacias?

Rumia:Bueno..Judai estaba a punto de explicarle a mi madre sobre el noviazgo con Asuka-dijo susurrando-

Johan:Um..Entonces interrumpo algo?

Rumia:Bueno pues si ,te llamo mas tarde si

Johan:Si,perdon Rumia

Rumia:Ya te perdone-burlandose-

Johan:Bueno,gracias Te amo mucho Rumia

Rumia:-sonriendo-Yo te amo mucho mas Johan

Johan:Sabes que yo más,adios

Rumia:Adios!-colgando-

Hikari:Algo que explicar tu tambien Rumia?

Rumia:Emm..Buenoo...-mirando a Judai quien trataba de inventar alguna excusa-Tengo novio..

Hikari:Hacee cuanto estan saliendo?

Rumia:Dos...dos semanas

Hikari:Como se llama?Cuantos años tiene?Donde vive?Como es?Que tan lindo es?-comenzando a bombardearla de preguntas-

Rumia:Bueno se llama Johan Andersen tiene 17,vive en Noruega,bueno él tiene pelo corto,verdeazulado,ojos color esmeralda,y es m-muy lindo-sonrojada-

Hikari:Y tu Judai?

Judai:Asuka Tenjoin,17,Japón,pelo largo,rubia,ojos color miel y muy linda

Hikari:-abrazando a ambos-en que momento crecieron tanto?

Judai:-intentando soltarse del abrazo-Okasan!

Kai:Es normal Hikari,ya van a cumplir 18,nosotros a su edad ya teniamos 2 años de novios.

Hikari:Supongo que tienes razon-soltandolos-

**Y asi ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones luego de un largo rato hablando con su madre de sus parejas**

**Con Rumia (En esta parte Rumia le manda mensajes a Johan y voy a poner Inicial-"mensaje")**

R-"Por fin me libre de mi mamá hace muchas preguntas"

J-"Jajaja,mi madre estuvo igual cuando le conte"

R-"Imagino que no te habra hecho tantas preguntas"

J-"Para ser sincero me pregunto hasta el talle de pantalon que usas O/O

R-"O_O no esperaba eso"

J-"Basicamente me pidio una biografia tuya"

R-"Bueno,la mia me pregunto edad,como eras,donde vivias,y que tan lindo eras"

J-"Y que tan lindo soy para ti?"

R-"Bueno le dije que lo importante era tu personalidad"

J-"U_U que no te paresco lindo?"

R-"Caiste!Eres el chico mas lindo para mi!"

J-"Tu eres la mas hermosa"

R-"Si,lo se =P"

J-"Por cierto parece que tus padres tomaron bien tu visita"

R-"Bueno,no exactamente,pero puedo decirte que ya arreglamos los problemas que teniamos"

J-"Oye no quiero ser molesto,pero deberiamos irnos a dormir,son cerca de las 12..

R-"Jajajaja,ya me voy a dormir,Johan!Te llamo mañana ok?"

J-"Ok!Pero me vas a llamar?"

R-"Claro que si,Te amo"

J-"Te amo,que tengas muy lindos sueños conmigo"

R-"Johan!O/O

J-"Tomalo como una venganza por lo de antes =P ,Buenas noches"

R-"Buenas noches"

Rumia:Bueno es hora de dormir!

**Mientras ella se mandaba mensajes con Johan,Judai estaba en la misma posicion con Asuka.**

J-"Hola Asuka,perdona por lo de antes"

A-"Hola,no te preocupes,debi haberte mandado un mensaje antes"

J-"De todas formas no importa ya esta. Mi mamá me pregunto cerca de unas 24 preguntas sobre ti"

A-"Wow,mi mamá me pregunto mas bien lo básico,como eras,que te gustaba hacer,preguntas como esas"

J-"Ella tambien le hizo el mismo interrogatorio a Rumia"

A-"¿Como tomaron lo de Rumia?"

J-"Bueno,mi padre casi me golpea y ella me defendió"

A-"¿Como que te quiso golpear Judai?¿No le hizo nada a Rumia?"

J-"No,ella lo hizo reaccionar,de todas formas no quiero seguir hablando sobre eso,lo que importa es que ya resolvimos los problemas que teniamos"

A-"No me asustes asi,Judai"

J-"Perdona =("

A-"Tengo que irme,Fubuki quiere que lo ayude con unas cosas"

J-"Yo deberia irme a dormir"

A-"Te llamo mañana?"

J-"Ok,que te diviertas ayudando a Fubuki-san con lo que sea que te pidio ayuda"

A-"Y tu que duermas bien,Te amo"

J-"Yo tambien te amo,chau"

**Holaaa,bueno.. hay mucho que decir,sinceramente estoy haciendo a Johan un poco mas pervertido!Iba a poner los cumpleaños pero prefiero dejarlo para el proximo capitulo,espero que les haya gustado,dejen reviews!Hasta el proximo cap!**


	15. Festejando un año más y navidad familiar

**Peeeerdooon!No subi antes porque no tenia mucha inspiracion y mi internet no coopero!.Bueno en este capitulo POR FIN son los cumpleaños y navidad! Este capitulo no me quedo como queria,tenia la inspiracion y cuando lo iba a escribir mi mamá empezo a jugar con mi computadora y ahi quedo mi inspiracion .**

**Gracias a Kitsune Girl Yuki:Queria que el capitulo quedara un poco mas serio,no queria poner esas interrupciones,pero no me resisti,me imagine lo incomodo que debe de ser esa situacion.Y por cierto no todo es color rosa,te aseguro que dentro de muy poco empezara un verdadero caos,que por cierto incluye a cierta persona llamada "Haou"**

**15:Festejando un año mas y navidad familiar.**

_**Estoy cerca de un bosque...esto parece una cabaña vieja,ese hombre delante mio esta atandome las manos...Casi no puedo moverme...sin embargo...**_

Rumia:¿Por...que haces...esto?

¿?:Solo asi compensaras todo...

Rumia:¿Que quieres?

¿?:No te preocupes,luego me lo agradeceras

Rumia:Pero por que...

¿?:Rumiaa vamos arriba levantate!

Rumia:-sobresaltandose y golpeandose con algo-AUUCHH!

Judai:-intentando contener la risa-jaja...per..perdona..jjajajjajajajajaja ese estante no deberia estar ahi

Rumia:-avergonzada-No te burles!

Judai:Bu..bueno..jajjajajjaa como no hacerlo!

Rumia:-mirandolo seriamente-¿No quieres golpearte tu o si?

Judai:Bueno..La verdad no.

Rumia:¿Bueno y para que me despertaste?

Judai:Que era?...Emm...Ah si,Ya me acorde,Okasan quiere que la ayudes a hacer unos pasteles

Rumia:¿Pasteles?

Judai:Si,dice que debes haber aprendido a cocinar con Miriel.

Rumia:Si,pero los dulces no son mi fuerte,casi nunca me salen bien...

Judai:Vamos,con lo rico que cocinas seguro que tu puedes!

Rumia:Bueno,gracias por animarme,pero...para que quiere hacer pasteles?

Judai:Dice que los quiere para mañana.

Rumia:Mañana?-pensando-

Judai:Mañana es 24,Rumi.

Rumia:...

Judai:Mañana es nuestro cumpleaños..

Rumia:Ahh!Con que eso era!

Judai:Jajajjajaja,no cambiaras nunca no?

Rumia:Tu eres igual!

Judai:Bueno,planeas seguir en la cama?

Rumia:-dandose cuenta-Noo!Ya me levanto,sal de mi habitación!

**En unos minutos sale Rumia de su habitación y se dirige a la cocina donde estaba Hikari.**

Hikari:Ohayo Rumi-chan

Rumia:-la queda mirando-Ohayo..

Hikari:¿Que pasa?

Rumia:Creo que todavia no me acostumbro a que alguien me diga "Rumi-chan"

Hikari:-con una sonrisa-ya te acostumbraras

Rumia:Supongo que si-devolviendole la sonrisa-Bueno que quieres cocinar?

Hikari:Bueno,me gustaria cocinar unos pasteles de fresa,que te parece?

Rumia:Puedo intentarlo...

Hikari:Vamos,sera divertido,no te gusta cocinar?

Rumia:Si,peroo simplemente no le voy a los dulces..

Hikari:Dejame adivinar,Miriel una vez te pidio que le hagas algo que llevaba caramelo y no lo pudiste hacer?  
Rumia:Si-deprimida-exactamente me pidio eso en un flan.

Hikari:Jajaja,a Miriel siempre le gustaba que los postres llevaran caramelo,bueno si quieres luego te enseño a hacer caramelo,asi los podras hacer.

Rumia:-se queda quieta-...despues de esto?

Hikari:Eh?

Rumia:¿Que pasa despues de esto?Se que despues de esto volvemos a la academia,pero yo...sigo viviendo con Miriel?Yo solo soy una invitada aqui...

Hikari:Pero que dices?Tu...ya estas bien de tus ojos o no?

Rumia:Si...pero no se que pasa...Vivo aqui?Sigo con Miriel?...Perdona,creo que de repente me quede sin ganas de cocinar-yendose-

Hikari:-una vez que se va-...es dificil,Rumi-chan...

**Judai habia pasado por la habitación de Rumia al momento en el que ella habia entrado cerrando la puerta con un portazo.**

**Judai golpeo la puerta.**

Judai:Oye Rumi estas bien?

Rumia:-sin abrir la puerta-Estoy bien,solo no quiero hablar...

Judai:Abre la puerta sabes que puedes contar conmigo

Rumia:No tengo ganas de hablar,por favor...

Judai:Entiendo...-alejandose-

**Judai baja a la cocina viendo a Hikari**

Judai:Okasan

Hikari:Te dijo algo?

Judai:me dijo "Solo no quiero hablar"

Hikari:Ya veo...

Judai:¿Que paso?

Hikari:Le preocupa lo que va a pasar...

Judai:Eh?

Hikari:Recuerda que ella es una "invitada"...

Judai:Pero que ella no esta bien ya?

Hikari:Ella no lo ve asi...Seguro que el futuro la asusta..

Judai:Pero porque ella no ve las cosas como yo?!

Hikari:Ponte en su situacion unos minutos, vivio mas tiempo con Miriel,su figura materna,aquella a la que considera una madre es Miriel.

Judai:Tu eres su madre.

Hikari:Y no digo que ella no me vea como tal,pero supongamos que ella volviera a la casa,teniendo que dejar a Miriel,Le doleria no?

Judai:Creo que entiendo el punto..No quiere decepcionar a ninguno si ella toma una desicion..

Hikari:Exacto..

Judai:¿Quieres que hable con ella?

Hikari:Dejala sola,le vendra bien estar un rato sola..

Judai:Esta bien..

**Rumia POV:**

_**No soporto tener que echar a Judai...pero no quiero dejar que me vea asi..Mis ojos seguro estan rojos por las lágrimas..Se que es mi hermano pero..le doleria verme asi..Él siempre esta cuidandome y yo que hago?Llorar y preocuparme,llorar y preocuparme..**_

**Suena su celular**

_**Es Johan..no quiero hablar con él,si le atiendo me preguntara si estuve llorando y no quiero contarle...Solo..quiero...**_

¿?:Buenas,buenas

Rumia:Dark Magician Girl?

DarkMG:Sipp,me pidio Ebon que viniera

Rumia:No tenias porque hacerlo-cortantemente-

DarkMG:Wow,perdona mal humor(Dark Magician Girl es muy burlona)

Rumia:No estoy de mal humor,Dark..

DarkMG:Entonces?

Rumia:Mmm...te pondre un ejemplo,digamos que yo te regalara a alguien durante 10 años...y luego tuvieras que tomar la desicion de volver conmigo o seguir con aquella persona...que harias?

Dark:No vas a regalarme cierto?Se que soy pesada pero sabes que te quiero mucho!

Rumia:No te voy a regalar sabes que yo..

**Vuelve a sonar su celular**

Rumia:Otra vez Johan..Dime Dark,mi voz parece que estuve llorando?

Dark:No mucho...pero tu cara no ayuda!

Rumia:No va a ver mi cara!Ahh ya !-atiende-Holaa

Johan:Hola linda como estas?

Rumia:Bien y tu?-un poco nerviosa-

Johan:Pasa algo?

Dark:Te descubrio..-susurrando-

Rumia:No pasa nada solo que estaba hablando con Dark Magician Girl y estabamos riendo,es todo-tratando de sonar feliz-

Johan:Me mandas una foto tuya?

Rumia:Eh?

Johan:Quiero ver una foto de mi linda novia

Rumia:Te la mando enseguida.-corto-

Dark:¿Que haras?

Rumia:Creo que ya se-mientras buscaba algo en su bolso-aqui esta

Dark:Maquillaje?

Rumia:Una chica no debe salir sin su maquillaje-guiñandole el ojo-(Yo salgo la mayoria de las veces sin el)

_**En un momento ya estaba lista con un poco de rubor y deliniador para sacarme una foto**_

Dark:Bien pensado,no se nota que hace menos de 20 minutos llorabas.

Rumia:Esa es la idea-agarrando su celular y poniendolo en camara-Oye Dark,ponte a mi lado

Dark:No me va a ver

Rumia:Lo hara,él ve a los espiritus

Dark:Oh,entiendo.

_**Me saco una foto sonriendo y guiñando un ojo y se la mande**_

Rumia:Aunque me pregunto para que quiere la foto-pensativa-

Dark:¿Es algo pervertido tu novio ,Rumia?

Rumia:-sonrojada-Bu..bueno diria que un poquito..

Dark:Picaron...ya se para que la quiere.(El que entendio,entendio,y si nadie entiende,me considerare una pervertida,oh esperen ya lo soy xD)

Rumia:Me cuentas?

Dark:Mejor que te lo cuente él cuando lo veas...

Rumia:Porque no me dices tu Dark?

Dark:No quiero destrozar tu inocencia si te lo cuento

Rumia:-sin entender-Esta bien,supongo que dormire un rato-tirandose en la cama-

Dark:-sentandose en la cama-Al menos te distraje un poco

Rumia:Supongo que si...pero no quiero salir por ahora de aqui..supongo que se parece a mi habitacion...

**Fin Rumia POV**

**Judai POV**

_**Entiendo lo que mi madre me que yo pensaria asi si yo hubiera sido el del asi me hace sentir mal no poder ayudarla con esto,pero seguro quiere estar sola.(**_**Por cierto ya son las 11:00 pm,unas 7 horas mas tarde desde el POV de Rumia.Y Judai esta en el jardin)**

Winged Kuriboh:Kuriii,Kuriiii,Kuriii(No deberias preocuparte tanto)

Judai:Lo se,pero es mi hermana y odio no poder ayudarla

E-Hero Neos:Judai-sama,estoy seguro de que Rumia-sama sabe que cuenta con usted para cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar.

Judai:Supongo que si..Al menos me gustaria saber que esta haciendo

¿?:Eres demasiado sobreprotector Judai

Judai:White Magician Pikero!

Pikeru:White Magician P-I-K-E-R-U!Porque nunca dices mi nombre bien!

Judai:Rumia esta contigo?

Pikeru:No se,dejame ver si esta en mi bolsillo ¬.¬

Judai:Esta bien,entendi...Estabas con Rumia?

Pikeru:No,Dark Magician Girl estaba con ella la ultima vez que me fije

Judai:A que hora?

Pikeru:Como a las 4

Judai:Ya veo...¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

Pikeru:Dejame adivinar,quieres que me fije que esta haciendo ahora.

Judai:Por favor-con una sonrisa-

Pikeru:Vale,ya vengo

_**Luego de unos minutos White Magician Pikeru volvio**_

Judai:Y?

Pikeru:Esta durmiendo,podrias ir a verla

Judai:Supongo que si.

_**Subi hasta la habitación de Rumia y la abri,ella estaba durmiendo en la cama,parecia muy tranquila,asi que yo solo coloque una silla cerca de su cama y me sente,al poco tiempo comenze a acariciarle la cabeza y jugar con su pelo**_

Judai:A veces creo que si te toco te romperias,siento que eres tan tan dulce y amable,tu...

Rumia:-despierta-En verdad crees eso?

Judai:Rumi,estabas despierta..Si creo eso,tu eres la mejor persona que conozco

Rumia:Tu no te quedas atras,siempre estas preocupandote por el resto,aunque no lo demuestres,yo se muy bien que no quieres que nadie salga lastimado por tu culpa...Eres torpe,pero a la vez amable e siempre me cuidas,se que aunque no estes a mi lado siempre estaras ahi para mi-abrazandolo-

Judai:Y tambien en cualquier decision que puedas tomar siempre te voy a apoyar-correspondiendo el abrazo-

Rumia:Te quiero mucho Judai,nunca dudes de eso

Judai:Yo tambien te quiero mucho Rumia,se que jamas cambiare de opinion.

_**Sonaron nuestros celulares**_

Judai y Rumia:¿Quien es a esta hora?

Judai:Asuka

Rumia:Johan

Judai:-atendiendo-Asuka

Asuka:Tanjoubi omedetou!(Feliz cumple)

Rumia:Hola?

Johan:Tanjoubi omedetou!

_**En ese momento nos miramos y empezamos a reir ya que ninguno lo habia recordado,claro ya eran las 12 y por lo tanto ya era 24 de diciembre**_

Asuka:¿Porque te ries?

Judai:Ja..jja...Perdona,es que estabamos hablando con Rumia y ninguno se dio cuenta y ...Jajajjajaja,arigato Asuka

Johan:¿Que pasa?

Rumia:Jajajaja...No.. es nada solo que estabamos..jajajaja..Estabamos hablando con Judai y se nos paso la hora...jajajjajajja..Pongamos los celulares en altavoz Judai

Judai:vale-poniendo su celular en altavoz-

Asuka:Holaa Rumiaa!Tanjoubi omedetou!

Rumia:-tambien poniendo su celular en altavoz-Arigato,Asuka

Johan:Judai,tanjoubi omedetou!

Judai:Arigato,Johan!

Asuka:ahh yaa!Fubuki les manda felicitaciones!

Judai y Rumia:Arigatoo Fubuki-san!

Johan:Bueno supongo que ya debo colgar..Rumi puedes quitar el altavoz?

Rumia:Eh?Claro-dijo mientras lo volvia a poner normal-¿Porque?

Johan:Para decirte esto,cuando te vea en la academia te voy a dar un beso tan largo que te vas a quedar sin aliento-con una voz sexy-

Rumia:-roja-Y..a..ya veo...

Johan:Daria lo que fuera por ver lo roja que estas-con la misma voz de antes-

Rumia:-nerviosa-Emm...

Judai:Oye,dile a Johan que mida sus palabras,estas peor que un tomate

Rumia:Waaa,Asukaaa ninguno me ayudaa!

Asuka:Jajaja,bueno,yo quisiera ver que tan roja estas

Rumia:Asukaa!

Johan:Jajaja,ya voy a amo linda,que pases un muy feliz cumpleaños.

Rumia:Yo tambien te amo aunque seas medio pervertido,gracias

Johan:Jajaja,medio?Adios

Rumia:Adios-colgo-

Asuka:Yo tambien voy a colgar,Te amo Judai,feliz cumpleaños

Judai:Yo te amo

Asuka:Yo mas,adios-colgo-

...

Rumia:Oye..en serio me puse tan roja?

Judai:Si..aun estas un poco roja

Rumia:No ayudas

Judai:Bueno tambien...

_**En ese momento entro nuestra madre con dos paquetes en la mano**_

Hikari:Rumi-chan,Ju-chan Feliz cumpleaños-dijo mientras los abrazaba-

Kai:Hikari,los vas a asfixiar a los dos,Feliz cumpleaños Rumia,Judai

Rumia y Judai:Arigato Okasan,Otousan

_**Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada el celular de Rumia comenzo a sonar otra vez**_

Rumia:Hola,Tia Miriel!

_**Fin POV Judai.**_

_**POV Rumia**_

_**Entro mi madre a la habitacion seguida de mi padre,estoy segura de que estaban esperando a que terminaramos nuestra conversacion con Johan y siempre casi nos asfixia con sus abrazos pero paso algo que no esperaba,mi tia me llamo,yo feliz le conteste**_

Rumia:Hola,Tia Miriel!

Miriel:Rumia,Feliz cumpleaños como estaaas?

Rumia:Gracias y bien tia y tu,que tal va la tienda?

Miriel:Va muy bien Rumi,perdona si antes siquiera te llame,pero sabes he estado muy ocupada con la tienda

Rumia:Bueno, es normal no?Estamos en diciembre

Miriel:Jajaja,si,siempre me lo dices,por cierto que tal estan todos?

Rumia:Estamos todos muy bien

Miriel:Con eso me quisiste decir,"Tuvimos problemas pero ya esta arreglado",no es cierto?

Rumia:Me conoces bien,si exactamente eso.

Miriel:Jajaja,me cuesta creer que ya tienes 18,ya que ayer tenias 17

Rumia:Jajajaja,yo ayer tenia 17!

Miriel:Jajjaja lo se,oye esta Judai cerca?

Rumia:Si esta aqui

Miriel:Me pasas con él?

Rumia:Vale Judai,tia Miriel quiere hablarte-dijo mientras le pasaba el telefono-

Judai:Hola tia Miriel

Miriel:Feliz cumpleaños Judai!

Judai:Gracias tia,como esta todo?

Miriel:Muy bien y tu?Que tal te va en la academia?

Judai:Me va bien,pero sabes odio los examenes que no sean duelos

Miriel:Jajaja,no me sorprende,bueno voy a cortar Judai,dale un fuerte abrazo a Rumi de mi parte y que ella te de

Judai:Adios-colgo-Rumi de parte de tia Miriel-dijo mientras la abrazaba-

Rumia:Imagino que tambien esto-mientras correspondia el abrazo-

Hikari:Rumia,Judai de nuevo feliz cumpleaños-dijo mientras les daba un paquete a cada uno-

_**Abri mi paquete,era una fotografia de todos(Hikari,Kai,Judai,Miriel,Rumia)abrazandonos y sonriendo a la marco era dorado y tenia una flor de cerezo en la esquina di cuenta de que en el paquete habia algo mas y si,era una cajita azul para guardar las cartas de fije el regalo de Judai y era lo mismo,solo que la cajita era de color rojo,estoy segura de que es por nuestros rangos en la academia.**_

Rumia:Arigato,Okasan,Otousan,es una bonita foto

Judai:Si,Arigato,el marco tambien es bonito

Hikari:Bueno,ya es hora de que mis chicos se vayan a dormir!

Rumia y Judai:Ehh?

Kai:Si,ella tiene razon!

Rumia:Podemos dormir juntos?-mirando a Judai-

Judai:No veo porque no

Hikari:Ay chicos...ya estan grandes para eso

Rumia:-abrazando a Judai-:Ehhh pero yo quiero dormir con él!(Lady of Duel:No en el modo pervertido!Rumia:No lo dije en el modo pervertido malpensada!Lady of Duel:Perdoon!)

Hikari:-suspira-Supongo que no habra problemas..

_**Y asi dormimos juntos,al otro dia cuando nos levantamos nuestra madre nos preparo el desayuno**_

Rumia:Okasan me enseñas a hacer caramelo?

Hikari:Si,vamos te enseño

_**Con muchos intentos logre hacer el caramelo sin que se me nos pusimos a hacer una torta de vainilla y le pusimos mi madre hizo un pollo al horno con diferentes faltaba un poco mi madre me dijo que me fuera a cambiar,no entendi porque pero lo hice,me puse un vestido negro con detalles violetas y rojos y tocaron el timbre,me parecio muy raro,cuando fui a abrir me encontre algo que definitivamente no me esperaba**_

Rumia:Tia Miriel!

¿?:Oye no nos olvides

Rumia:Johan,Asuka,Edo!

Judai:Oye,Rumi quienes son..

Asuka:Judai!

Judai:Asuka!-abrazandola-

Miriel:Bueno,bueno porque no entramos?

Edo:Miriel tiene razon-guiando a todos adentro-

Hikari:Rumi-ve a los 4-Miriel..y ellos...

Rumia:Bueno..-señala a Edo-Él es mi mejor amigo,Edo Phoenix.

Edo:Un gusto conocerla,señora Yuki

Hikari:Ay no seas tan formal Edo-kun,dime Hikari

Judai:Ella es Asuka Tenjoin,mi novia-señalando a Asuka-

Hikari:Eres muy bonita Asuka-chan,y tambien dime Hikari

Asuka:-sonrojada-Gracias..

Rumia:Y él es mi novio Johan Andersen...

Johan:Un gusto.

Hikari:Igualmente Johan-kun,no tengo que repetirlo cierto?

Johan:No,Hikari-san

Hikari:Bueno,que tal si van a presentarlos con Kai y yo y Miriel terminamos la comida?

Rumia y Judai:Esta bien..

Edo:Por cierto,Rumi,Judai feliz cumpleaños-dandole una bolsa a cada uno-

_**Abri la bolsa que me dio Edo y era un hermoso peluche de Ebon Magician Curran,el de Judai era una de Winged Kuriboh.**_

Rumia:Arigato Edo,es muy bonito.

Judai:Arigato,Edo.

Asuka:Bueno ahora los mios

_**Asuka me habia regalado un vestido blanco corto con un moño negro en la cintura.A Judai le regalo un pantalon negro.**_

Johan:Y ahora mi turno.

_**Me habia regalado una agenda negra con unos dibujos de flores de cerezo y una lapicera negra.A Judai era otra agenda roja que mas bien parecia para recordatorio.**_

Judai y Rumia:Arigato Asuka,Johan.

Judai:Bueno,ahora a presentarlos con mi padre.

_**Fuimos con él y paso lo mismo que antes,solo que siento que miro con un poco de desconfianza a ya nos teniamos que ir a comer,se acerco a mi y me dijo**_

Johan:Recuerdas lo que te dije por telefono?

Rumia:Eh?

Johan:Que te iba a besar hasta que te quedaras sin aliento

Rumia:-roja-S..Si...pero dijiste en la academia

Johan:Cambio de planes-dijo dandole un beso-

Kai:Ejem...ya es hora de comer

Rumia:-separando a Johan-Si..ya vamos

Johan:Admitire que fue un buen intento..

Rumia:De que?

Johan:De hacer que te quedaras sin aliento,pero como no lo logre parece que debere volver a intentarlo luego

Rumia:-sonrojada-vamos a comer-tomandolo de la mano-

_**Luego de un rato en la mesa empezamos a hablar y le preguntamos a los chicos **_

Judai:Oigan...Como llegaron?

Asuka y Johan:Edo

Rumia:Edo..y como sabian donde era

Edo:Miriel.

Rumia:Eso explica muchas cosas..

_**Luego de estar hablando otro rato y terminar de comer vino mi madre con la torta,la misma que habiamos preparado unas horas antes.**_

Hikari:Bueno,pidan un deseo

Rumia:(Que nuestra familia no vuelva a separarse)-soplo la vela-

Judai:(Que sigamos unidos)-sopla la otra vela-

Hikari:Bueno y ahora,Feliz navidad!

Todos:Feliz navidad!

_**Luego de dar regalos entre nosotros y terminar la semana llego la hora de volver a la academia,volver a clases.**_

Hikari:Mis niñoos!-mientras abrazaba a Rumia y a Judai-

Judai:Okasan!

Miriel:Me van a prometer que me van a enviar cartas!

Rumia:Si...

Kai:Lo van a hacer de enserio

Rumia y Judai:Sii(Claro que no)

Johan y Asuka:Chicos ya llego el barco,vamos!

Rumia:Ya vamos!

Judai:Esperen!

_**Y asi fuimos al barco luego de despedirnos de nuestros padres y Miriel y mentirles sobre que les escribiriamos solo falta llegar a la academia**_

**Siiii FIN de capitulo!Porfin lo terminee!Creo que fue uno de los mas largos y para compensar la espera,traigo el...**

_**Chibi teatro GX **_

_***Estan un chibi Judai,un chibi Johan y una chibi Rumia hablando***_

_**Chibi Judai:Ah,Johan,Rumia,Ya llegaron los lectores!**_

_**Chibi Rumia:Y las lectoras tambien!**_

_**Chibi Johan:No es lo mismo?**_

_**Chibi Rumia y Chibi Judai :En realidad si,pero es mas divertido asi!**_

_** :¿Cual es el punto?**_

_** :Molestar a Judai-nii!**_

_** :Pero no es molesto!**_

_***Entra una chibi Lady of Duel***_

_**C. Lady of Duel:Hola!**_

_** :Oye tengo una duda...**_

_** of Duel:Dime que pasa Judai-chan**_

_** :Por que dice "Chibi" Lady of Duel si tu ya eres bastante bajita(Mido 1,47 masomenos)**_

_** of Duel:-saca un hacha-DI TUS ULTIMOS DESEOS CHIBI JUDAI!-dijo mientras comenzaba a correr a Chibi Judai por toda la habitación-**_

_** :¡Espera!Aun no le explicamos a los lectores que es esto!**_

_** :Ella tiene razon!**_

_** of Duel:Agradece que ellos te salvaron Chibi Judai!**_

_** :Bi-ien te parece si yo les explico que es esto?**_

_** of Duel:...-ignorandolo completamente-**_

_** :Chibi Lady of Duel-sama ¿Por que no deja que Chibi Judai explique esto?-con una carita tierna-**_

_** of Duel:NO ME RESISTO ESA HERMOSA CARITA CHIBI JOHAN!ADELANTE CHIBI JUDAI EXPLICA!**_

_** :Muy bien,esto empieza hace unas semanas cuando Lady of Duel estaba viendo capitulos al azar de" -man"y sale la parte del Teatro D-Gray,y finalizo cuando ella escuchaba "Owata" de Vocaloid,version Gakupo,y le aparecio un video de GoGoMario Vocaloid Fandub,ella lo abrio y al principio decia "Pequeño teatro Vocaloid" y entonces dijo,"¿Por que yo no pongo un teatro Chibi al final de mis capitulos en fanfiction?Su idea finalizo con broche dorado cuando ella estaba en taller de Ajuste en el colegio por la mañana y ella empezo a pensar en una idea de su "Chibi Teatro GX"en vez de limar su queridisima de la explicacion!**_

_** of Duel:Para hacer mas facil toda esta explicacion,Chibi Judai no menciono que esto solo van a ser pequeñas historias divertidas,o algunas preguntas locas,un poquito de humor.**_

_** :Pero hay humor en casi todos tus capitulos de "Reencuentro"**_

_** of Duel:-sonrisa demoniaca-¿Quien dice,nunca oiste sobre el "Climax" de una historia?**_

_** :Pues no...**_

_** of Duel:El climax vendria a ser la parte mas esperada,importante,mejor de la pelicula o historia,Captas?Te digo mas,es la parte donde hay mas tension.**_

_** :Woow,sin duda sabes mucho Chibi Lady of Duel**_

_** :Y ahora Lady of Duel iniciara el teatro con una pregunta loca!**_

_** of Duel:Muy bien,supongamos que llega un personaje de Yugioh GX a tu casa,**_

_**1-¿Cual seria?¿Porque?**_

_**2-¿Que harias con él?**_

_** of Duel:Particularmente yo elijo a Ryo Marufuji porque es genial es el mejor duelista de la academia,es lindo,me gusta su voz japonesa tanto como la version de 4kids,y su uniforme de la academia lo hace ver tan sexy,y cuando esta en el mundo alterno y muere (o es enviado a las estrellas)se nota que se preocupa por Sho y por Judai,llore cuando murio.**_

_**Y que haria con él bueno eso...CENSURADO...Y por eso no lo ataria a la cama!**_

_** :Chibi Lady of Duel...sabes que deberas poner una cinta de censurado por eso cierto?**_

_** of Duel:Solo por querer CENSURADO salvajemente a Ryo?**_

_** :Exacto,no puedes decir eso,cambiando de tema,Lady of Duel tiene VACACIONES**_

_** of Duel:SIIIII VACACIONES POR FIN LAS AMOOOOOO**_

_** :Pero son solo 2 semanas...Y ya es domingo de la primer semana..**_

_** of Duel:-sacando su hacha de nuevo-DEJA DE DECIR COSAS QUE NO SON NECESARIAS CHIBI JUDAI O LO LAMENTARAS-mientras agitaba peligrosamente su hacha-**_

_** :-tratando de salvar a Chibi Judai-O-Oye Chibi Lady of Duel,no crees que tu nombre es largo?**_

_** of Duel:Pues si...pero me gusta**_

_** :No tienes apodos?**_

_** of Duel:Buenoo si...**_

_** :Adelante dinos!**_

_** :Tu ya sabes los nuestros,Rumi,Jo-kun y Ju-chan!**_

_** of Duel:¿No hay opcion?-el trio nego con su cabeza-es Chochi..**_

_** :Waahh que lindo apodo!**_

_** of Duel:Te parece lindo?-con una carita sonriente-**_

_** :No,solo queria quedar bien-con una sonrisa-**_

_** :-al ver el aura de depresion que salia de Chibi Lady of Duel sentada en una esquina de la habitacion-Bu-Bueno,porque no vamos terminando esto de una vez?**_

_** :Ella tiene razon,nos despedimos!**_

_** :Yo soy Chibi Johan,espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y el inicio de "Chibi Teatro GX"**_

_** :Yo soy Chibi Judai y espero que dejen reviews con sus opiniones!**_

_** :Y yo soy Chibi Rumia,no importa si quieren destrozar a Chibi Lady of Duel por su idea de un teatro,solo deben mandar una advertencia para que nosotros podamos ponernos a salvo!**_

_** of Duel:Yo soyChibi Lady of Duel,espero que lo hayan disfrutado,que dejen reviews y que por favor no me destrozen!Hasta el proximo capitulo!**_


	16. El inicio del caos

**Holaa,digamos que mi inspiracion esta volviendo por partes,pero he aqui el capitulo 16!**

**Gracias Kitsune:Ya entendiste la parte de Johan picaron?Mas informacion de la que te di no creo poder darte,aunque bueno simplemente me base en mi compañera de curso que suele decir mucho picaron,pero bueno digamos que no somos muy normales en mi curso,ahora mi profesor de dibujo tiene cara de 86,pero bueno ellos sabran...y a Judai,Johan y Haou:Gracias por decir lo de Kitsune-chan!me hicieron feliz!**

**Rumia:Para que sepan recreare la escena!**

**Rumia:Te rebelo que cuando Kitsune vio su correo y vio que habías actualizado se mandó un grito y un pequeño salto de alegría-leyendo el review-"ALGUIEN SE ALEGRA CUANDO ACTUALIZO!-saltando por toda la casa-Fin de la recreacion**

**Gracias a Sax123:Terminar?No claro que no,aun falta un poco para eso!**

**Lady of Duel:Rumia!Bueno ya a la historia!**

**_16:El inicio del caos_**

**_Ya habia pasado la fiesta de año nuevo,ya hace unas semanas volvimos a clases,ultimamente los sueños donde Judai pierde un duelo contra un hombre y se desvanece son mas mucho terror cuando despierto de esos sueños..es como si fueran a pasar hace poco soñe con una voz que me decia que pagaria por lo que hice,que esto no es más que unos simples sueños,al menos quiero creer eso._**

Asuka:Rumia,que te pasa?Te he estado hablando hace por lo menos 5 minutos y no me estas escuchando,vamos a llegar tarde a la clase de Cronos.

Rumia:¿Que vamos a que?

Asuka:Rumia..Te paso algo con Johan?

Rumia:No,nada ¿Porque?

Asuka:Estas rara,hace ya por lo menos una semana estas muy perdida en tu mundo..

Rumia:No es nada,solo no estuve durmiendo muy bien ultimamente.

Asuka:-suspira-Bueno,pero sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea si te pasa algo.

Rumia:Arigato,Asuka...

Asuka:-mirando su comunicador-VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE!

Rumia:QUEE?!

_**Y salimos las dos corriendo hasta la clase de Cronos**_

Cronos:Tenjoin,Yuki,llegan tarde!

_**En eso entra Judai **_

Cronos:Tenjoin,no lo vuelva a repetir,y ustedes gemelos Yuki!

Rumia:Castigo...

Judai:de una hora.

Rumia:Luego de...

Judai:clases

_**Todos se estaban riendo por nuestra sincronizacion para hablar,Judai y yo le estabamos dando miradas burlonas a Cronos y estaba enfurecido.**_

Cronos:Bueno ya!Ambos a la oficina del rector Samejima!

Rumia:Va..

Judai:le...

_**Salimos ambos del salon**_

Rumia:Ya habia pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que haciamos eso

Judai:Si,opino que fue muy divertido,esperaba esa reaccion en Cronos

Rumia:Si..

_**En ese momento llegamos a la oficina de Samejima,tocamos la puerta y nos dejo pasar**_

Samejima:Solo preguntare que fue esta vez.

Rumia:Solo hablamos

Judai:sincronizadamente

Rumia:Armando oraciones

Judai:que el otro termina

Samejima:-suspirando-Y eso que tiene de malo?

Judai:Cronos no nos dijo

Rumia:No hicimos nada llegamos unos minutos tarde.

Samejima:Unos minutos?

Rumia:Si,7 minutos para ser exacta

Samejima:Supongo que estaran bien con un castigo de una hora

Judai:Si señor

Rumia:¿Podemos ahora

Judai:volver a nuestra clase?

Samejima:Es increible que puedan hablar asi,pero se vuelve un tanto molesto luego de un rato,sera mejor que nose lo vuelvan a hacer a Cronos-sensei

Rumia:Jajaja,vale no lo volveremos a hacer,simplemente es gracioso

Judai:Entonces nos retiramos.

_**Y volvimos a nuestra clase donde Cronos nos volvio a regañ tuvimos que quedarnos en el pocos estudiantes y soy la unica estudiante de todo Obelisk Blue,eso me hace sentir un poco puse a pensar de nuevo en los sueños,la voz que escuche,me parecia familiar,pero no puedo de mis pensamientos cuando me llego una nota de Judai**_

J-"¿Que te pasa?Estas rara ultimamente"

R-"No estoy durmiendo muy bien,es todo"

J-"¿Pesadillas?"

R-"Demasiadas"

J-"Solo son malos sueños,no les prestes atención"

R-"Son demasiado reales como para no hacerlo"

J-"Yo tambien estuve teniendo algunas pesadillas,pero las ignoro"

R-"Imagino que en ninguno estas tu en un duelo,pierdes y te desvaneces"

J-"No,pero es una voz que dice que pagaria por lo que hice"

Admitire que eso me sorprendio,él tuvo la misma pesadilla que yo estaba teniendo hace unos dias.

R-"Creo que mejor paramos la conversacion,siento la mirada de Cronos observando cualquier movimiento"

J-"Jaja,si ademas ya no falta mucho para que termine el castigo,es increible que solo por una muy pequeña broma,a comparacion de las de siempre,nos haya castigado"

R-"Sabes que cualquier pequeñez sirve para él"

_**Esa fue la ultima nota que le mi reloj,solo faltaban unos 10 minutos para que terminara el no pensar en mi sueño,pero me es imposible,si es tan solo un simple sueño porque Judai tambien soño con esa voz?Debo admitir que me aterra...Aun asi él ya es la segunda persona que me dice que estoy rara,supongo que lo mejor sera ignorar los sueños por dijo que la hora de castigo había terminado y que ya podiamos irnos empezando nuestro camino al dormitorio rojo.**_

Judai:Ya me estaba aburriendo

Rumia:Seguro que si,no puedes estar varios minutos quieto.

Judai:Lo mismo va por ti,

Rumia:Al menos podrías llevar un libro y leer.-dijo seria-

Judai:Si supongo que deberia llevar un libro que tengo de unas doscientas paginas sobre un romance trágico-siguiendo el juego-

Rumia:Deberias prestarmelo,estoy segura que ese es uno de los libros que falta leer en mi coleccion-intentando contener la risa-

_**En ese instante nos miramos y no pudimos contener más la risa**_

Judai:Jajajajaa,uno de nosotros leyendo?

Rumia:Admite que fue divertido,jajaja

Judai:Mira ya llegamos al dormitorio,te quedas?

Rumia:Claro!

_**Estuvimos un largo rato haciendo tonterias y planeamos una broma,atamos el cabello de Judai y el mio en un rodete (Es un peinado que consiste en atar el cabello atrás en la nuca como una pelota)y me presto un uniforme del Osiris entro Sho**_

Sho:Ani...ki

Rumia y Judai:¿Cual es Rumia,cual es Judai?

Sho:Em...um...tu eres Rumia?-señalando a Judai-

Rumia y Judai:Nop,acertijo incorrecto!

**_En ese momento tambien entran Johan,Asuka,Fubuki y Manjoume_**

Fubuki:Una broma?

Rumia y Judai:¿Sabes quien es quien?¿Quieres probar a adivinar?

Manjoume:Es simple,ese de alli-señalando a Rumia- es el perdedor y esa-señalando a Judai-es su hermana gemela.

Rumia y Judai:Nop!

_**Ahora nos pusimos a girar para confundirlos,ahora ibamos a probar a nuestras parejas**_

Rumia y Judai:El acertijo ahora es para Asuka y Johan,cual es su novio o novia?

Asuka:Ese es Judai

Johan:-al mismo tiempo-Esa es Rumia

Rumia y Judai:Bingo!

Fubuki:Como se dieron cuenta?!

Johan:No es dificil darse cuenta de que Rumia tiene su rodete mas grande.

Rumia:Bueno,eso es cierto.

Asuka:Ademas de que a Rumia le queda mas apretada la chaqueta por su busto

Rumia:-sonrojada-Osea que la forma para adivinar soy yo?

Asuka y Johan:Si.

Rumia:Ehh es injustoo!

Asuka:Rumia,debemos irnos.

Rumia:Si,ya voy espera que me cambio.

**_Asi Asuka y yo fuimos para los dormitorios y luego de ir a cenar estaba en mi habitación cuando un ruido extraño me llamo la atención,parecia de afuera asi que abri mi ventana y no habia nada,pero aun asi me daba muy mala espina todo esto._**

¿?:Deberias tener mas cuidado

Rumia:-ahogando un grito-Por amor de dios Dark!Acaso quieres matarme de un susto?!

Dark:No,pero algo me da mala espina...

Rumia:Crees que a mi no?Tengo esta sensacion de que algo malo va a pasar y todo por esos sueños que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza..

Dark:Cierra la ventana...

Rumia:Si,mejor la cierro

¿?:Lo siento señorita pero ya es tarde para eso.

**_En ese momento senti como alguien me cubria la boca con un pañuelo que tenia algo que me hizo tener mucho sueño,intente mantenerme despierta pero no podia,mis ojos se estaban cerrando,no podia soportarlo más,senti como el hombre me estaba cargando hacia algun lado,pero me quede sin fuerzas desmayandome._**

**En el dormitorio Osiris Red**

**_Tengo un mal presentimiento,como si algo fuera a me dijo que estaba teniendo pesadillas igual que ignorar esos sueños pero me preocupa,intento olvidar los sueños pero por la cara que tenia Rumia no la estaba pasando mejor que le conte que tenia un sueño sobre una voz parecia sorprendida,creo que tuvo un sueño parecido,yo por mi parte no tuve ningun sueño donde estoy en un duelo,pierdo y me desvanezco,me gustaria decir que esto solo son malos sueños pero se siente muy real como para decir eso.._**

¿?:Judai!

Judai:¿Quien es?-mirando la ventana-

¿?:Soy yo,Dark Magician Girl!Abre la ventana es importante!

Judai:-abriendo la ventana-¿Que pasa?

Dark:Un tipo se llevo a Rumia!

Judai:QUE?!

Dark:Quise ayudarla pero el tipo estaba protegido por una clase de barrera de oscuridad,no pude hacer nada!Te vine a avisar lo mas rápido que pude!

Judai:¿Para donde se fue?

Dark:Parecia que iba para el bosque,vallamos alla!

_**Parece que nuestros malos presentimentos eran ciertos!**_

POV ¿?

**_Por fin capture a esa molesta niña,si todo es verdad entonces ella no deberia ser capaz de usar sus chico ira tras ella asi que voy a matar dos pájaros de un tiro,si eso falla,siempre puedo usar su rabia para deshacerme de que ninguno desperto,no podran hacer todo el mundo sera cubierto con oscuridad y nadie podra hacer nada!_**

**Termino el capitulo!Que les parecio?Con esto como bien dice el titulo,inicia el caos!Ya el miercoles empiezo el colegio T_T**

Judai:Y todavia no hiciste tus tareas!

Lady of Duel:TE CALLAS NO ERES MI MADRE!

**Ahora para callar a Judai les dejo el**

Chibi Teatro GX

**Lady of Duel:Bueno,esta vez le toca a una historia,pero antes una historia de algo que me paso a mi hace unos en clase de dibujo tecnico y le pedí cinta a un compañero mío,la use y todo y cuando se la devolvi otro compañero dijo "Te amo"mirando al chico.Y yo lo mire raro y el compañero que me habia prestado la cinta se empezo a reir y dijo "La cara de Daiana es genial,esta traumada".Supuestamente porque el chico estaba si la historia**  
***Estan Chibi Judai y Chibi Johan en la cocina***

**Chibi Judai:En serio no creo que sea mala idea**

**Chibi Johan:No crees que se enfade?**

**Chibi Judai:Bueno,quiza pero hicimos eso para compensarlo no?**

**Chibi Johan:Pero no se si le gustara..opino que deberiamos limpiarlo antes de que nos mate...**

**Chibi Judai:No es capaz de matarnos**

**Chibi Johan:Pero sabes que le gustan las hachas y las granadas!**

**Chibi Judai:Bueno si...**

**Chibi Johan:Opino que va a matarnos,pobre Rumia.**

***Entra Chibi Lady of Duel seguida de Chibi Rumia***

**Chibi Lady of Duel:¿Porque los mataria?-viendo su cocina-CHIBI JUDAI YUKI Y CHIBI JOHAN ANDERSEN VOY A MATARLOS!COMO ME DEJAN MI COCINA ASI?!-viendo toda la cocina llena de harina,huevos en el piso y su perrita Violeta comiendo todo-**

**Chibi Judai:Tenemos buenos motivos!**

**Chibi Lady of Duel:Y esos son?**

**Chibi Judai:Hice sopa de camarones**

**Chibi Rumia:Genial,camarones!**

**Chibi Lady of Duel:Y solo por eso...DEJARON ESTE DESASTRE**

**Chibi Johan:Tambien te preparamos una gran porcion de papas fritas.-levantando un plato-**

**Chibi Lady of Duel:-viendo el plato lleno de papas fritas-LOS AMO!YO LIMPIARE TODO NO SE PREOCUPEN!**

**Chibi Judai:Te lo dije.**

**Chibi Johan:Chibi Lady of Duel...Ademas te hice un rico pastel de chocolate con dulce de leche!**

**Chibi Lady of Duel:TE AMO JOHAN ERES MI HEROE **

**Chibi Rumia:Oye!Johan es mio!**

**Chibi Lady of Duel:No me ,limpia todo por mi,si?**

**Chibi Rumia:Queee?Yo no lo ensucie!**

**Chibi Lady of Duel:Hazlo!-mirando su pastel y sus papas-**

**Chibi Judai:Vayamos a comer mi sopa de camarones!**

**Chibi Rumia:Siiii!**

**Chibi Lady of Duel:Despidanse-comiendo sus papas-**

**Chibi Judai:Soy Chibi Judai,espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**Chibi Rumia:Soy Chibi Rumia,espero que dejen reviews**

**Chibi Johan:Soy Chibi Johan,espero que...em...Que vean personas con cara de numero!(Hay dios santo compañeros de curso xD)**

**Chibi Lady of Duel:Soy Chibi Lady of Duel y espero que...Maldito Johan me robaste lo que iba a decir...Que si estan en vacaciones y vuelven al colegio..em...¡Que sus profesores sean buenos y no les tomen pruebas!(Eso va para vos profesora de geografia!Te odio!¬.¬)**

**Chibi Lady of Duel,Chibi Judai,Chibi Rumia,Chibi Johan:Hasta el proximo capitulo!**


	17. Poderes de oscuridad

**Holaa hice el capitulo 17!Lo tenia hecho para el fin de semana y se me corto internet T_T y bueno...recien hoy pude **

**Bueno gracias a **

**Sax123:Uff si supieras lo que pasa debes en cuando en mi mente,pero no!Esto va a ser un fic decente!*Judai,Rumia y Johan la miran mal*Bueno...lo más decente que se pueda ...habra una escena un poco pervertida **

**Rumia:Poco?!Pero si...**

**Lady of Duel:Rumia,sera mejor que cierres tu bocota o de lo contrario arruinaras todo y lo pagaras caro.**

**Rumia:Me callo.**

**Lady of Duel:Asi esta gracias a **

**Kitsune girl Yuki:Bien que te gusto :D**

**y al Guest:Que bueno que te guste más que antes,seas quien seas :D**

**Empezemos!**

**17:Poderes de oscuridad**

Dark:Cuanto nos falta?

Judai:Estamos cerca,no falta mucho

Dark:Esto fue mi culpa...

Judai:Allí!

¿?:Asi que ya has llegado,Judai Yuki

Judai:Quien eres?

¿?:Bueno,podría decir que soy un duelista oscuro,pero no de los que tu dime Rel

Judai:Donde esta mi hermana?!

Rel:Todo a su tiempo,porque no tenemos un duelo hasta que ella aparezca?

Judai:Tsk..esta bien,Al duelo!

Dark:Le avisare al resto!

Judai:Vale!

**En otra parte**

_**Acabo de despertar...hay un hombre pero no veo bien quien es..Estoy cerca de un bosque...esto parece una cabaña vieja,estoy en el suelo,ese hombre delante mio esta atandome las manos...Casi no puedo moverme...sin embargo...**_

Rumia:¿Por...que haces...esto?

¿?:Solo asi compensaras todo...

Rumia:¿Que quieres?

¿?:No te preocupes,luego me lo agradeceras

Rumia:Pero por que...

¿?:Haces muchas preguntas,Rumia Yuki

Rumia:¿Quien eres?

¿?:Supongo que esa si puedo contestarla,pero mejor dimelo tú.

Rumia:Eh?

_**El hombre se dejo ver dejando a alguien muy parecido a Johan,solo que tenia ojos naranjas y su ropa era mas bien un chaleco azul oscuro con correas atadas en la parte frontal y un top negro.**_

Rumia:Jo..Johan?

¿?:Casi,puedes decirme Jehu

Rumia:¿Que le hiciste a Johan?

Jehu:Nada que sea importante linda-mientras la levantaba del suelo-

Rumia:Dejame!

Jehu:Vamos a divertirnos un poco-Dijo mientras la tiraba sobre una cama-Quiero hacerte mia,eres sin duda hermosa-mientras la besaba-

Rumia:No...ah...no...eres Johan..

Jehu:Pero este es su cuerpo-mientras le lamia el lobulo de la oreja izquierda-

Rumia:Ahh

Jehu:Lo estas disfrutando?-quitandole su remera y dejando un chupon en su cuello-

Rumia:N..No...Ahh..Pa...para!-dijo entre gemidos-

Jehu:Porque deberi-su celular comenzo a sonar-Maldición-contesta-¿Que?Tsk..esta bien,la llevare en unos que nos han interrumpido preciosa,que lastima que deba sueños

_**Eso fue lo que me dijo mientras me ponia en la boca un pañuelo con cloroformo (por fin recorde la palabra) dejandome dormida otro rato.**_

**Cerca de los dormitorios azules de los chicos**

Dark:Donde estan los ojamas de Manjoume?!

Manjoume:Callense!

Dark:Ojamas!

Ojama Amarillo:Miren es Dark Magician Girl

Manjoume:Que quieres?

Dark:Necesito que vayas con Asuka y le digas que Judai esta cerca del bosque

Manjoume:Y porque yo?

Dark:Ella no ve a los espiritus,eres la unica opción,es importante secuestraron a Rumia!

Manjoume:Vale,la llamare con el comunicador-la llama-

Asuka:Manjoume,te das una idea de que hora es?

Manjoume:Secuestraron a Rumia y Judai esta en el bosque

Asuka:Que?!

Dark:Dile que Judai estaba por tener un duelo con un tipo cuando me fui

Manjoume:Judai estaba por tener un duelo con un tipo.-no muy convencido-

Asuka:No pareces muy convencido,si es una broma te matare

Dark:Bueno ya,Dark Magician Girl te lo esta contando!

Manjoume:No es una broma Tenjoin-kun me lo esta diciendo Dark Magician Girl que estaba con Judai!

Dark:¡Que vaya al bosque ya!

Manjoume:Ve al bosque.

Asuka:Vale.

**En el bosque**

_**Era un duelo,un hombre que no reconoci y Judai ,intente moverme pero me doy cuenta de que estoy atada y otro hombre me estaba mirando,por lo que escucho que le dice el hombre a Judai**_

Rel:Vamos,pierde el duelo,si no tu linda hermanita sufrira las horribles consecuencias.

_**¿Sufrire las consecuencias?**_

Judai:termino mi turno

_**En el campo habia una carta boca abajo del campo de Judai y Bustinatrix en modo de defensa,1000lp y el hombre no tenia cartas boca abajo pero tenia un mounstro con 2000 atkp y tambien 1000 me di cuenta,esto era el sueño que habia tenido hace unos dias pero esto,era real.**_

Hombre:Muy bien mi turno,sera el ultimo turno coloco una carta boca abajo,Cursed of Dragon ataca a Bustinatrix

Rumia:Judai no!Utiliza tu trampa!

Judai:Rumia!Activo mi carta trampa,Draining Shield,esta carta niega tu ataque y añade los puntos de ataque de tu monstruo a mis puntos de vida

Rumia:Asi se hace!

Rel:Calla a la niña,Ruo

Ruo:Si.

Rumia:No te atrevas a acercarte!

Ruo:-tomandola del cabello-Sera mejor que te calles linda,no quieres que te golpee.

Rumia:Sueltame!Quita tus manos!

Judai:Rumia!

Rumia:No los escuches Judai!

Ruo:Te lo adverti-dandole una bofetada-

_**Esa bofetada me hizo llorar...soy muy debil por llorar por una bofetada mientras que Judai esta ahi teniendo un duelo por mi culpa...**_

Judai:Ru...mia..Maldito,pagaras por eso,y sera muy caro!-mientras sus ojos se ponian dorados-

Rel:Demonios...no tiene sentido que sigamos con este duelo ahora.

Judai:Que lástima,porque no permitire que el duelo termine ahora que por fin desperte.

Rumia:¿Qu..Quien eres?

Judai:Mi nombre es Haou.

_**En ese momento senti una voz en mi cabeza que me decia que haga lo mismo que mi hermano.**_

_¿?:Vamos,ese tipo te acaba de dar una bofetada y te quedaste hizo lo que debia._

_Rumia:¿Quien eres?_

_¿?:Mi nombre es Hari,soy tu oscuridad,tu otra parte._

_Rumia:Mi...otra parte?_

_ debes decir "Convoco a Dark Magician"_

_Rumia:¿Porque?_

_Hari:Hazlo,o lo hare yo._

_Rumia:Lo hare..._

Rumia:Convoco a Dark Magician!

_**El monstruo aparecio materializado frente a mi.**_

_Hari:Aleja al tipo_

_**Como si escuchara las ordenes de Hari,Dark Magician comenzo a lanzar ataques contra Ruo alejandolo de mi**_

Ruo:Maldició tambien tenemos un problema-gritandole a Rel-

_Hari:Dejame hablar a a poseer tu cuerpo unos minutos._

_Rumia:Vale._

Hari:-tomando control del cuerpo de Rumia-Dark Magician,corta las ataduras-ordenó-No te das una idea de lo que es ofender a uno de los Reyes Supremos,o en este caso,a ambos.

Ruo:Chi..chica no vas en serio cierto..

Hari:Claro que no...la Reina Suprema sera mas que suficiente para castigarte por ofenderme a mi hermano y a mi.

_**Yo veia todo desde una habitación con espejos que parecia dentro de mi viendo las acciones de Hari que desafio a duelo a Ruo..**_

Hari:Muy turno,Draw!Convoco a Dark Ebon Curran,(1200atk/0def)con su efecto,al ser invocada puedo darte 500 puntos de daño,ademas de que por cada carta que robes recibiras otros una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

Hari:4000lp Ruo:3500lp

Ruo:Mi turno,Draw!Invoco a Goblin Attack Force,ataca a Dark Ebon Curran

Rumia:Trampa Negate attack

Ruo:Termino mi turno.

Hari:4000lp Ruo:3400lp

Hari:Bien,mi turno,Draw!Utilizo la carta mágica Brain Control para controlar un monstruo tuyo hasta la End sacrifico a tu monstruo para traer a Dark Magician Girl!Ahora la carta mágica Sage's Stone,si tengo a Dark Magician Girl en el campo puedo traer a Dark Magician,ataquen!

Hari:4000lp Ruo:0lp

Ruo:Chi..chica dejame ir...

Hari:Pues que lástima.

_**En ese momento Ruo comenzo a desvanecerse tal como lo hacia Judai en mi sueño...¡¿Como esta Judai?!**_

_Hari:Tranquila,te devuelvo tu cuerpo,ve a verlo._

Rumia:Judai!

Haou:Soy Haou,ya le devuelvo el cuerpo a tu hermano.

Judai:Rumia..Estas bien?

Rumia:ni-chan!-abrazandolo-Estaba asustada!

Judai:-correspondiendo-Tranquila...-ve el chupon de su cuello-No te hicieron nada?

Rumia:-niega con la cabeza-Solo fue...

Judai:Solo fue?

Rumia:Johan estaba poseído por algo...-en ese momento empieza a brillar una carta en el deck de ambos-

Judai:-saca la carta-Superpolimerización?

_Hari:Esa es mi carta más importante sabiamente._

Rumia:Es la carta de Hari y la de Haou...

Judai:Hari?

Rumia:Es..algo complicado...tu sentiste la voz de Haou?

Judai:Si.

Rumia:Algo parecido me paso mi.

_Hari:Hao_u _y yo somos gemelos o si asi lo prefieren espiritus gemelos._

Rumia:En fin...tu sabes algo sobre estos tipos?

Judai:Son seguidores de la Luz de la Ruina,crei que habia acabado con ella pero me equivoque,me dijo que buscaban nuestro poder pero no entendi a que se referia.

_Haou:Hari._

_Hari:Pense en lo mismo._

Rumia:En fin...parece que ahora falta solamente...

Jehu:Falto yo,Reyes Supremos.

**Fiin del capituloo ¿Esperaban a Jehu?Antes de que se me olvide la letra **_Asi,vendria a ser lo que dicen Haou y Hari _**en las mentes de Judai y Rumia,ellos pueden escuchar lo que dicen Haou y Hari en la mente del otro,vendria a ser como telepatia.**

**Por cierto,algo que voy a mencionar,el viernes estaba en hora libre(Te quiero profe de biologia) y estaba con mi cuaderno y mi amiga Caterina (que no sabe nada sobre Yugioh GX porque no le llama la atención)y estabamos hablando y me dice:**

**"Puedo ver tu cuaderno?"**

**"Si" y empezo a leer la descripción de Rumia**

**"Porque no le hiciste algo,no se en la médula en vez de en los ojos?"**

**"No se,pero ya fue"**

**"Podrias hacer que le agarre algo en la médula" **

**"La queres matar?"**

**"No"**

**"No tiene sentido si se va,pense en hacerle algo para que tuviera que volver,pero abandone la idea cuando llego la idea de la oscuridad"**

**"Ah"**

**"Voy a poner que querias matar a Rumia antes del Chibi Teatro"**

**"Bueno"**

**"Despues te lo muestro"**

**y asi termino nuestra conversación,el único nombre que dijo bien fue el de Kenzan porque..bueno se dice como se escribe xD y en una parte decia de los ojos de Johan y dice "oh tiene ojos color esmeralda" y yo le digo "amo sus ojos aunque bueno...siendo Jehu lo amo" y me quedo viendo asi ._.**

**Ahora Rumia le dira algo a mi amiga**

**Rumia:Caterina!Encima que casi me viola el chico casi Johan vos me queres matar?!Mejor hace algo para que tu amiga tenga compasion de mi!**

**Lady of Duel:Y no la tengo?!Sos la novia de Johan!**

**Rumia:Y casi me viola Jehu!**

**Lady of Duel:Yo no pondria resistencia...bueno ya olviden lo que dice Rumia y pasemos al Chibi Teatro GX**

**Chibi Teatro GX **

**Chibi Lady of Duel:HOY ES PREGUNTA LOCAA!Aunque no es tan loca,pero simplemente tengo curiosidad:**

**Si esto fuera la version de 4kids,como se llamaria la gemela de Jaden?(Se que uno puede ser Jamie de Jaden Twin Sister de Cosmy Kiss lo recomiendo es muy bueno)**

**Chibi Judai:Oye,me reemplazas!Quien es Jaden?!**

**Chibi Lady of Duel:Bueno,tecnicamente eres tu.**

**Chibi Rumia:Tengo dos gemelos?!**

**Chibi Lady of Duel:Supuestamente tu gemelo es Judai...pero Judai es Jaden...osea que Judai es tu gemelo y Jaden es el gemelo de tu gemelo...**

**Chibi Rumia:-mareada-Si yo tengo un gemelo y mi gemelo tiene otro gemelo el otro gemelo de mi gemelo es mi gemelo...Eh?**

**Chibi Judai:Si yo tengo una gemela y un gemelo mi gemela tiene dos gemelos...y si tengo un gemelo y una gemela mi gemelo tiene un gemelo y una gemela?**

**Chibi Johan:DEJEN DE DECIR GEMELO Y GEMELA!**

**Chibi Lady of Duel:Chibi Johan,tu tambien tienes a tu gemelo Jesse!**

**Chibi Johan:MALDICION DEJEN DE DECIR GEMELO!-con un tic en el ojo izquierdo-**

**Chibi Judai:Pero es un tema interesante!Tener dos gemelos...**

**Chibi Rumia:Pero eso no nos convertiria en trillizos?**

**Chibi Judai:Pero si yo tengo un gemelo tu deberias tener una gemela..**

**Chibi Rumia:Pero entonces ellos serian como gemelos nuestros,no nuestros gemelos de verdad..**

**Chibi Judai:Entonces es como si el tal Jaden fuera mi gemelo,por logica tu gemelo,pero eso nos hace trillizos y si tu tuvieras una gemela seriamos cuatrillizos...**

**Chibi Johan-con cascaditas de sus ojos-Chibi Lady of Duel,porque sacaste un tema como este?**

**Chibi Lady of Duel:Bueno...yo simplemente pregunte como le pondrian a una gemela de Jaden,que es tecnicamente Judai...**

**Chibi Rumia:Si fuera gemelo entonces eso lo haria trillizo?**

**Chibi Judai:Eso lo haria cuatrillizo,porque estaria tu gemela...**

**Chibi Johan:POR AMOR DE DIOS CHIBI LADY OF DUEL PARA ESTA TORTURA!**

**Chibi Lady of Duel:Bueno,bueno,despidanse.**

**Chibi Judai y Rumia:Somos los Chibi gemelos Yuki y esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Johan:Soy Chibi Johan y espero que dejen reviews y conserven su cerebro despues de esa confusa pregunta de Chibi Lady of Duel**

**Lady of Duel:No te quejes,soy Chibi Lady of Duel y recuerden,Si esto fuera la version de 4kids,¿Como se llamaria la gemela de Jaden?**

**Chibis Judai,Rumia,Johan y Lady of Duel:Hasta el proximo capitulo!**


	18. Luchando contra el pasado

**Hoolaa...¿Como estan?*Se esconde detras de un árbol***

**Perdon por desaparecerme de la faz de la tierra (de nuevo)Estuve...er..Estuve en la vieja floreria ok no,frase de los Simpsons **

**Ya en serio tuve tareas,pruebas,trabajos,Tambien algun graciosito anduvo haciendo amenazas de bomba en el colegio y perdimos muchos dias en fin,creo que esas son todas las razones de mi tardanza..Yaa en fin volviendo a Reencuentro,tambien me tarde porque busque los capitulos de los duelos de Judai contra Johan(Yubel) en japones con subtitulos y no los encontre asi que voy a usar las cartas en español aunque no quiera...Cambie las partes de Judai ajustandolas a Rumia.Y este sera el capitulo más largo(creo) ya que pondré el duelo de Rumia y que una parte seguira la linea del duelo original pero luego las cosas cambiaran a mi manera.**

**Ahora si los reviews:**

**Kitsune Girl Yuki:Sinceramente poner a Jehu estaba programado hace muucho senti que era necesario y bueno...Vi una foto de Haou version femenina y bueno,salio Hari xD!**

**Sax123:Gracias!**

**En fin algo que no hice el otro capitulo fue dar la descripcion de Hari,Perdoon aqui esta**

**Ella es la gemela de pelo es castaño hasta la cintura y lo lleva suelto,sus ojos son 1,60 como usa un vestido negro con bordes rojos y violetas.( **** akaneshrio****. (espacio) /art/Supreme-Queen-158563741)**

**Ella tiene telepatia con Haou ya que pueden oirse sin hablar,pero tienen que estar a 40 metros de distancia o menos (Cuando poseen los cuepos de Rumia y Judai).Es una chica cortante,directa y malhumorada.**

**Su deck es una version oscura del deck de Rumia siendo su carta favorita Dark Ebon Curran.**

**Aviso que habrá muchos flashback y pov mezclados entre Judai y Rumia.**

**Ahora si,empezamos!**

_Rumia:Ahora solamente falta..._

_Jehu:Falto yo,Reyes Supremos._

**18:Luchando contra el pasado**

Judai:Johan?

Rumia:Él no es Johan!

Jehu:La chica tiene razó decirme Jehu.

Rumia:¡¿Por que haces esto?!

Jehu:Supongo que es hora de que se los esto porque ustedes merecen sufrir,tal como me hicieron sufrir a mi!

Judai:Nosotros?!

Jehu:Si,que acaso no recuerdan estos ojos-poniendo un ojo color verde y otro naranja-

Rumia:-temblando-Yu...Yubel...

Judai:Yu..bel..

Yubel:Exacto!Ustedes me abandonaron!Me lastimaron!-usando su voz-

Rumia:¿Que dices?Nunca fue nuestra intención lastimarte Yubel!

Yubel:No me digas mentiras Rumia!

Rumia:No son mentiras Yubel!

Yubel-activando su disco de duelo-Pruebalo.-volviendo a la voz anterior-

Rumia:-activando su disco-¡¿Por qué el cuerpo de él?!

Jehu:Porque con este cuerpo puedo obligarte a enfrentar a tu novio!

Rumia:(Debo encontrar una forma para llegar a la mente de Johan y hacer que saque a Yubel..pero aun asi...soy capaz de vencer su mazo?)

_Dark Magician Girl:Rumia,no dudes de muchas cosas que tu sabes que te ás nos tienes a nosotros-aparecen los monstruos del deck-Solo confia en ti._

Rumia:Dark..todos..Vale,no perdere!

Yubel:Hablando con las cartas?Hacias eso conmigo,pero has y Judai han cambiado.

Rumia:Empezemos!

Jehu:Activo el hechizo de campo Oscuridad Avanzada!Si envio una bestia de cristal al cementerio el hechizo de campo me protegera contra el daño de jugare a mi bestia de cristal avanzada Águila Cobalto! (1400 atk/800df)

Rumia:Bestia de cristal..avanzada?Qué pasó con las bestias de cristal de Johan?

Jehu:Las ajuste un poquito,en fin,termino mi turno.

Rumia:Mi turno,saco!Convoco a Gemini Elf (1900 atk/900 df)

_-Rumia,combina tu poder con el de Gemini Elf_

_-Eh?_

_-Si distraes a Yubel con Gemini Elf tienes una oportunidad de buscar el espiritu de Johan en su lo logras quiza puedas extinguir la maldad que lo esta controlando._

Jehu:Tardas asustada linda?

Rumia:Claro que no!Gemini Elf,ataca a Águila Cobalto!

Jehu:Olvidas el efecto de Oscuridad Avanzada?Enviare a Tortuga esmeralda al cementerio.

Rumia:Ahora!

**En ese momento Rumia corrió hasta Jehu impulsandose en el ataque de Gemini Elf(En realidad nunca entendi muy bien esta escena pero creo que hace eso Judai)**

Rumia:Johan,estas aqui?...No hay nadie..

Dark:No se como ocurrió pero parece que Yubel transporto el espiritu de Johan a otro lugar

Jehu:Agh!

Rumia:Si el espiritu de Johan no esta en su cuerpo;¿Donde esta?Quiza esta en su mazo..

Jehu:Que lástima,gastaste un turno en nada,gracias a la habilidad de mi monstruo lo coloco en la zona de cartas mágicas y de trampa

Rumia:Um..

Judai:Rumia,no te error puede costarte el duelo.

**En ese momento aparecio una sombra parecida a Rainbow Dragon**

Rumia:(Quiza la clave es esa)Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino.

Yubel:Parece que te gusta lastimar a tus seres queridos,porque lo haces todo el tiempo!Yo fui la primera,¿Merecia sufrir?¿Por qué no te dolió dejarme?

Rumia:...

Jehu:No contestas algo rápido,Rumia?Sabes que creo?Creo que tienes miedo de oir la verdad-saca una carta-Invoco a la bestia de cristal avanzada Pegaso Zafiro (1800 atk/1200 df)Su habilidad especial me permite traer a una bestia de cristal avanzada de mi mazo y elijo a Carbunco Rubi (300atk/300df) y con la habilidad especial de Rubi puedo liberar a las bestia de cristal avanzada que esten en la zona de cartas mágicas y de activo el hechizo Liberar Cristal dandole a Pegaso 800 puntos más de ataque,ahora Pegaso ataca a Gemini Elf!

Rumia:No! (3300 lp)

Jehu:Águila Cobalto te atacara ahora!

Rumia:(1900lp)

Jehu:Todavia hay un poco más,Carbunco Rubi

Rumia:Ah!(1600lp)

Yubel:Duele que te ataquen tus amigos no?Ahora comprendes mi dolor?Lo sola que estuve,lo estaras tu,lo que yo sufri,lo sufriras tu!Pongo una carta boca abajo,termino mi turno.

_**Yubel comenzo a recitar unas palabras y en ese momento todo se volvio negro para mi solo escuchaba su voz de lejos...**_

Judai:Yubel que le hiciste?!

Yubel:Solo esta experimentando una pequeña parte de todo lo que yo viví.

Judai:Rumia!

_**Todo lo que veo es oscuridad..Estoy sola,no hay nadie junto a está Judai,ni por enemigo a mi novio y el espiritu de una carta que tuve cuando era pequeña..**_

**Flashback **

**Rumia y una niña con 8 años jugando un duelo**

Rumia:Es mi turno ahora,saco!-sonrie-Sacrificare a 2 de mis monstruos para poder invocar a Yubel!

Niña:Activo la carta trampa,Trap Hole!

Rumia:Yubel!

Yubel:Maldita niña!

Niña:Debes dejar de intentar convocar a esa cosa,si terminaste tu turno me toca,saco!Ahora traigo a mi Axe Raider,te atacara directo y adios a tus puntos de vida

Rumia:Ah..-suspira-Perdoname Yubel

Niña:Otra vez hablas con esa carta?

Rumia:Es que ella me dice que quiere luchar..

Niña:Las cartas no hablan,estas loca.

Yubel:Maldita!

**En ese momento la niña se desmayo**

Rumia:Estas bien?Oye,despierta!

**Fin Flashback.**

_**Recuerdo bien eso..esa vez me habia tocado conservar a Yubel,ya que siempre nos tocaba unos meses a Judai y otros a mi...Esa vez..**_

**Flashback**

Rumia:Judai...No notas algo raro con Yubel ultimamente?

Judai:Si..Cada vez que la juego algo le pasa a la persona con la que estoy.

Rumia:Si..me ha pasado lo mismo...

Judai:Oye,viste la Corporacion Kaiba?-Rumia asiente-Estan haciendo un concurso para crear unas cartas y enviarlas al espacio..Quiza puedan enviar a Yubel.

Rumia:Podriamos intentarlo

**Fin flashback**

_**Ese fue mi gran error..quizá si no lo hubiera hecho nos hubieramos ahorrado todo esto...**_

Judai:Yubel,deja a Rumia fuera de esto y ten un duelo conmigo!

Yubel:Porque deberia hacer eso?Haciendola sufrir a ella,sufres sufren.

_**Lo único que hice fue meter a Johan en esto..Yubel tiene razó sufrio como yo sufro ahora,pero ella sufrio mucho más..**_

_**"Nunca te cambiaria"**__** Johan...**_

_**"Rumia!" **__**Donde estas Johan!**_

_**"Estoy a...ntro de R...gon" **__**Que?**_

_**"Estas sola no puedes ver a nadie estaras sola"**__** ¿Si no puedo..ver a nadie?**_

_**"**__**Rumia,tu puedes lograrlo!"**__** Judai,¿Donde estas?**_

_**"Estoy junto a ti" **__**Pero no puedo verte,no puedo ver nada!**_

_No puedes,o no quieres Rumia?__**Hari..**_

_**En este momento solo me cubre la oscuridad..Quizá en realidad tengo miedo y no quiero ver y es solo una excusa de mi Judai esta cerca de mi,al menos podria sentirlo no?Nunca creí que enviar una carta al espacio traeria tantas consecuencias.**_

_**Lo unico que Rumia hace es cerrar sus ojos,tiene que abrirlos para poder Yubel solo la esta engañando con algun truco para que ella crea que todo esta oscuro y no puede abrir sus dice que tengo que llegar a ella,pero ¿Como?Debo decirle que estoy con ella?Que no se preocupe?Que solo tiene los ojos cerrados?Que hago? Siempre actuo como que nada me preocupa,pero si se trata de Rumia no puedo hacerlo,ella es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida..Le diré que es la mejor persona que conozco,por lo menos espero que eso le de algo de confianza**_

_**Judai me dijo que soy una buena persona,si soy una chica muy egoista.**_

_**"Te amo y lo sabes"**__**Johan..Como si pudiera amarme,solo lo envolvi en esto. **__Yubel solo esta mezclando sus problemas con él.__**Pero aun asi es mi culpa,ella esta tras mio y lo metio a él tambien.**__Podriamos intentar que yo posea tu debes permitirmelo.__**Ya ni siquiera se que debo hacer.**__Yo me ocupo de eso,¿Porque no intentas convocar a un monstruo tuyo?__**No puedo distinguir las cartas que tengo en la mano.**_

Judai:Rumia,abre tus ojos!

_Hazle caso a Judai,abre tus ojos _

_**Vi que Yubel estaba diciendo algo nuevamente y una especie de aura celeste rodeo a Rumia y ella cayo de rodillas**_

_**Senti como que algo me estaba quitando energia,no podia mantenerme en pie y todo seguia negro,crei escuchar la voz de Asuka pero no la distingo**_

Asuka:Judai,Rumia!

Judai:Asuka!Mantente alejada!

Asuka:Judai!Que le pasa a Rumia?!

Rumia:No puedo ver...no tengo fuerzas...

Yubel/Jehu:En poco tiempo te consumirán tus miedos.

_Haou:Oye,te acaban de dar la forma de ayudarla._

_**La forma de ayudar a Rumia?Pero claro!Sus miedos!**_

**Flashback**

_**Fue cuando aun estabamos en casa de nuestros padres,con Asuka,Johan y de noche y estabamos contando historias de terror**_

Asuka:Entonces,su espiritu aparece las noches de luna llena..

Rumia:Eso no da miedo.

Asuka:A ti nada te da miedo,Rumia!

Edo:Llevamos contando por lo menos 5 historias y hasta ahora no te has asustado con ninguna.

Asuka:¿Hay algo a lo que le tengas miedo?

Rumia:Si...

Johan:A qué?

Rumia:A..no poder ver otra vez..Me aterra el solo pensar el no volver a ver..

Asuka:A no poder volver a ver?

Rumia:Si..Cuando estaba en España hace unos 3 años aproximadamente estuve muy cerca de perder mi vision del todo,recuerdo que veia manchas negras por todos lados..

Judai:Ya se te ha pasado todo eso cierto?

Rumia:No del todo,a veces cuando estoy muy nerviosa por algo veo algunos puntos negros pero solo molestan un poco y luego desaparecen.

Edo:Recuerdo que me contaste sobre eso cuando te acompañe a los examenes.

Rumia:Tambien recuerdo que me dijiste que todo estaria bien.

Edo:Si,tambien.

**Fin Flashback**

Rumia:Judai!Casi no puedo moverme,me pesa todo el cuerpo.

**Judai corre hacia donde estaba Rumia y se pone detras de ella**

Judai:Todo estara bien,estoy contigo,Rumia-susurrando-

Rumia:Judai..

Jehu:Alejate de ella!Dejala sola!

Judai:No voy a hacerlo duelo es por ambos.-ayuda a Rumia a pararse y la sostiene-Puedes abrir tus ojos?

Rumia:Puedo intentarlo-abre muy despacio sus ojos-

Judai:¿Y?

Rumia:-traga saliva-Veo muchisimas manchas,no puedo distinguir casi nada,solo las sombras de las cosas.

Judai:Es lo suficiente como para distinguir los dibujos de las cartas?

Rumia:Si.

Judai:Bien,yo voy a sacar las cartas por ti,guia mi mano mientras te sostengo.

Rumia:Vale.

Judai:No te pudiste deshacer de ninguno Yubel!

Yubel:Es cierto,pero he estado muy cerca,asi que me asegurare de eliminarlos para cuando termine este ,saquen!

Rumia:-lleva la mano de Judai hasta el mazo-Mi turno,saco!

_**Y termina el capitulo!Planeaba poner todo el duelo pero si no lo ponia ahora no iba a actualizar esta semana y bueno,debo decir que terminar de escribir a las 6:30 am no es la mejor idea.**_

_**Esta letra es lo que Rumia escucha,y **__**Lo que piensa es esta,otra vez **__esta letra es la voz de Hari._

**Chibi Fubuki:Holaaa,he aqui yo el super Chibi Fubuki!**

** of Duel:Siiii,por fin alguien que me entiende!-aplaudiendo-**

** :Explicamos porque estoy yo?**

**Lady of Duel:Okk,veran esta vez no tengo ganas de que tres amargados*Cough..Rumia,Cough...Judai Cough,Johan..Cough* me regañen por desaparecerme,asi que les di un bonito regalo para que se tomen unas vacaciones del Chibi Teatro..**

**Fubuki:¿Que les regalaste si se puede saber?**

**Lady of Duel:10 clases gratis para un curso**

**Fubuki:Un curso de que?**

**Lady of Duel:Tras una larga noche buscando,descubri que existe un curso para traumar personas,y que necesitaban ayuda sobre nuevas ideas y les dije que podrian enseñarles a personas a quemar a otras personas vivas y me regalaron clases gratis para este curso (Kitsune-chan,no lo resisti xD)**

**Fubuki:Ohh,oye crees que puedas darme algunas clases gratis?**

**Lady of Duel:Claro!Sabes que,ahora mismo dejo la pregunta loca y te enseño**

**Fubuki:Vale!**

**Lady of Duel:Pregunta loca que se me cruzo por ahi,Si uno de los chicos de Gx (¿Cual?) hiciera panqueques,de que lo rellenaria?Opciones**

**A)Verde porque es lindo**

**B)Manzana porque sin ella salen raros.**

**C)Celulares**

**Fubuki:Ultimamente te has estado viendo con los ponicornios rosados?**

**Lady of Duel:Si,tu donde has estado?**

**Fubuki:Obviamente con los duendes multicolor.**

**Lady of Duel:Con ellos?Sabes que ellos estan pensando en robarle los elixires morados a los topos verdes!**

**Fubuki:Lo se,lo se pero ppf...pff Jajajajajaajjajaaa son muchas estupideces juntas xD!**

**Lady of Duel:Jajajajajaj bien que me seguiste el juego!Bueno,tenia que poner algo más estúpido de lo normal para que sea una pregunta loca no?Ya en fin,si me la quieren contestar no me molesta,pero ya de enserio otra pregunta**

**Si tuvieras que convivir con el personaje que menos te gusta/u odies de Yugioh GX,cual seria y como se llevarian?**

**Yo seria Manjoume/Chazz y nos llevariamos para las patadas...no soporto que me digan "Hace esto" y a él le encanta mandar...**

**Fubuki:Al menos no me odias a mi**

**Lady of Duel:Porque odiarte?**

**Fubuki:Porque estoy medio loco?**

**Lady of Duel:Por eso me caes muy bien,ahora si,vayamos a buscar un lindo lugar para empezar con tu curso **

**Lady of Duel:A pesar de mi tardanza,merezco algun review?**

**Lady of Duel y Fubuki:Esperamos que les haya gustado**


End file.
